Camp Wonderland
by RoseQueen2424
Summary: When summer arrives, Alice gets sent to overnight camp with the other roleholders. What will happpen over the summer? Will she be able to have the best summer ever or will the crazy things that happen at camp turn everything upsidedown?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fanfic... I'll try to update when I can... soo yeah... ****This story takes place in 2010 and all of the characrters are around the same age. (16-20).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charactrers from Heart no Kuni no Alice. **

**I do however own Eleanor, Anita, Debbie and Veronica. **

Chapter 1

Summer camp, the place your parents send you so that you have a good time and they don't have to entertain you. Most people love going to camp. But I really didn't want to go to camp this year. I would have had the house practically to myself. My younger sister is going to overnight camp and my older sister is going away somewhere with her boyfriend otherwise known as my ex-boyfriend. I needed some time to get over the whole break-up thing. However my dad loved the idea of staying in the house alone so I was being sent away to overnight camp too.

That's how I ended up waiting to get on a bus to go to this camp called "Camp Wonderland." I happened to be the first one that arrived at the pickup area so when my dad left I sat down on a bench pulled out a book and started to read.

"Good morning," a voice said.

I looked up. A boy around my age was standing in front of me. He had red eyes covered by a pair of glasses and white hair. The weirdest thing about this boy was that he had white rabbit ears on top of his head.

"Hi," I replied looking back down at my book.

"You're Alice aren't you?" the boy asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him looking back up at him.

"Because this moron I know has a sister who is in charge of your bunk. He was talking about it because you are the only new kid coming into our age group at camp this year." the boy explained.

"Huh," I said looking back down at my book.

"Well anyway, my name is Peter White," he said.

I nodded, but otherwise didn't say anything, hoping to discourage him from further conversation. Peter however had other plans. He sat down on the bench besides me. I tried to ignore him but I could see him moving out of the corner of my eye

He was looking for something in his backpack. It took him a few minutes but he found whatever it was he was looking for. I turned to look at him. He was opening a plastic water bottle. He caught me looking at him.

"What?" he asked. "Is something wrong Alice?"

"No," I said looking back at my book.

I was able to read in peace for a few minutes but then I began to get thirsty. I hadn't packed a water bottle that had water in it. My dad was eager to get me out of the house this morning so I hadn't had time to fill the water bottle in my bag up.

"Um, Peter?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes?" he said turning to face me.

"You don't happen to have a spare water bottle do you?" I asked.

"I do actually. Do you want it?" he replied holding up another water bottle.

"Yes, thank you." I said taking the bottle from him.

I opened up the bottle and took a sip from it. The water was cool and tasted sweet. It was really refreshing, especially in the mid-morning heat.

Peter was looking at me. His expression was blank but his eyes looked victorious in some way, as though he had won a bet.

"Well this is going to be a great summer," Peter said happily smiling at me.

Just then a car drove up and two boys jumped out of the car. They were twins, or so I think but they did look exactly the same. They both had black hair and were the same height. The only differences were their hairstyles and the color of their clothing. One of them was wearing blue and had long hair that was pulled into a ponytail. The other one was wearing red and had shorter hair than his brother with two bobby pins in the front. They got their bags and the car drove away.

"This year is going to totally rock brother," the blue one said.

"I hear that we get more privileges since we are the oldest kids in the camp brother," the red one replied happily.

They rolled their bags over to where Peter and I had placed ours and walked over to us. Now that they were closer I could tell that the one in blue had blue eyes and the one in red had red eyes.

"Hey Peter," they said in unison.

"Hello Dee, Hello Dum," Peter said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Who are you?" The blue one asked me. The red one looked at me now too.

"I'm Alice," I said.

"Oh, cool. Your that new kid that newbie hare was telling us about aren't you? Well I'm Dum and this is Dee." the red one- Dum said pointing to himself and to his brother.

"What are you reading?" Dee asked.

"Oh a book for school," I replied.

"Um, Alice isn't school over for the year?" Dum asked confused.

"Well yes but I have summer reading homework," I replied.

They both looked surprised. "People actually do their homework?" Dee asked.

"Of course people do. Just because you don't doesn't mean everyone doesn't." Peter said sounding annoyed.

Fortunately about five cars drove up just then. The person in the first car was a girl with glasses and red hair down to her shoulders. A boy got out of the second car. He had strawberry blond hair and was really tall. He like Peter had rabbit ears, however his ears were brown. Two people got out of the third car. A boy with brown hair got out followed by a girl with blonde curly hair and glasses. A boy with long blue hair got out of the fourth car. He didn't look very happy to be here either. Two people came out of the fifth car. A boy with spiky black hair got out on one side and he pulled on a hat. The other person who got out of the fifth car was a girl with curly purple hair. She also pulled on a hat.

When they had all gotten their stuff out of the cars, they drove away. When all seven of them had put their bags down they walked over to where the bench was.

"All right, we have an announcement to make," said the girl with purple hair.

"And we care because?" The boy with the hat asked.

"Because we think that this is important," the girl replied.

"Just let Vivaldi talk Blood," the red haired girl said.

"Well unfortunately a majority of the girls in our bunk have come down with mono at a party they were all at." Vivaldi said.

"Oh that's terrible!" The blonde girl said. "How many people are going to be in our bunk now?"

"About five of you," Vivaldi replied. "This makes it much easier for us to get you all to do what we want you to do."

"Hey are you Alice?" the blond haired man with rabbit ears asked me.

"Yes," I replied a little annoyed at the fact that they all knew who I was.

"I'm Elliot March." he said smiling. Now that he wasn't so far away I could see that his eyes were a purple color.

"Hi! I'm Eleanor, but please call me Ellie," said the blonde girl, who had blue eyes.

"I'm Anita," said the red haired girl who had hazel eyes.

"Julius," said the blue haired boy, who had blue eyes.

"I'm Ace," said the boy with brown hair. He had red eyes like Peter and Dum did.

"We are Vivaldi," said the girl with purple hair.

"I'm Blood," said the boy in the hat. Now that he was closer I could see an uncanny resemblance between him and my ex-boyfriend. They had the same hair style, the same posture and even the same colored eyes.

I realized I had to say something so I said, "It's nice to meet you all."

Then a boy with mouse or bear ears ran right past everyone else and dived to hide behind the bench. I turned to look at him. He had red orangey hair with a yellow streak on one side. His hair was covering his left eye, but his right eye was green. He was wearing a hat over one of his ears. Then I looked up and saw he had a tail too. That must mean he is wearing mouse ears, bears don't have tails.

When I realized that he was looking at me too I turned away. However there was a boy in front of me, wearing cat ears. He was dressed like a punk, with chains and everything. He was also wearing pink, his hair was pink and his ears were pink. He had a tail like the boy wearing the mouse ears that was also pink. Like the mouse boy some of his hair was covering one of his eyes, in his case his right eye. The eye I could see was yellow and had a triangle under it.

The cat boy spoke, "Hey have any of you seen a mouse?"

I heard a whimper behind me.

"Hey Boris did you ever watch that TV show I told you about?" Ellie asked.

"No, it looked boring," the cat boy- Boris said.

"Well you should have! It totally describes your relationship with Pierce!" Ellie replied.

"Ellie, what show is it?" Anita asked.

"_Tom and Jerry_," Ellie replied.

Anita rolled her eyes, "Thought so. Anyway Boris it's kind of early to chase mice and you haven't even met Alice yet," she said.

"Fine, I'll wait until we get to camp. They said that they were giving us fish for lunch anyway." Boris said.

The boy with mouse ears came out from behind the bench and turned to me saying, "Hi I'm Pierce- chu."

Boris knocked Pierce over and took his place in front of me saying, "Hey I'm Boris."

"Um, hi," I said. These guys were freaking me out. Is it normal for these guys to act this way or something?

Two more cars drove up then. Two girls got out of the first one. One of them had really dark brown hair and was short but the other one had hair so blonde it was almost white and was extremely tall.

"This is why I will never carpool with you again Boris! Now you and Pierce get over here and get your stuff out of the car. Or were you just going to go to camp without it?" the short one said angrily.

"Debbie calm down," said the tall one.

Pierce ran over to the car while Boris followed behind at a slower pace.

Two boys got out of the second car. They were another pair of twins. They had the same red hair, and they both wore an eye patch on one eye.

"Well that's everybody, now all we need is for the bus to arrive," Vivaldi said.

"This is seriously everybody?" Debbie asked incredulously.

"Yes, we told everybody earlier and we are not in the mood to tell it again," Vivaldi said.

"In short, everybody except for us got mono," Ellie said.

"Wait a minute. Is this everybody in the camp?" I asked confused.

"Of course not!" said Debbie. "If that were the case the camp would have gone out of business and none of us would be here. However the camp has been losing campers over the past few years."

"All of the other campers have a different pick-up spot than we do. We are the oldest kids in camp so we get certain privileges that the other campers don't get." Anita explained.

"But a separate pick up spot? Isn't that confusing?" I asked.

"Well if you want to watch a children's movie than by all means you can leave," Blood said.

"Stupid boy, that isn't the only reason why not having to ride to camp with the younger kids, is nice," Debbie said.

"Debbie we should say hello," the tall one said.

"Oh right, sorry. Hi I'm Debbie," said Debbie. "But you probably already knew that."

"I'm Veronica," said the tall girl.

"We are both called Joker but you can call me White and him Black," said one of the red haired boys with a kind smile.

"Yeah, Hi, whatever, where the h*** is that f******* bus?" said the other red headed boy- Black with a scowl.

"Why are you two here? Didn't you two already outgrow this place last year?" said Peter.

"Maybe they were held back like they were in school," said Dee.

"Maybe, or they might be…" Dum started but then he faded off.

"'Might be…?'" said Elliot obviously wanting them to continue.

"I'm getting to that newbie hare. They might be the people in charge of our bunk this year." Dum finished looking scared.

All of the boys, except for Julius who didn't seem to care and Ace who was just smiling, had looks of horror on their faces.

"Well we are going to have fun this summer aren't we?" White said with a grin.

"Wait a second. If you are our counselors this year than does that mean Gowland is the music teacher?" Ellie asked her eyes widening.

"Yes, we have been told that Gowland is indeed the music teacher," Vivaldi said.

"I may die," Boris said.

"Riiiiight," Debbie said sarcastically.

"No really. Last time Gowland played a song while I was there, all of the windows cracked," Boris said.

"Well good thing I remembered to pack my guitar," said Ellie.

Before anyone could say whether that was a good or a bad thing the bus pulled up. Everybody began to put their stuff on the bus. I put the book back in my backpack for the bus and followed everybody else. After I managed to shove my suitcase into the back of the bus and I went around to where the door was. Peter happened to be standing in front of me.

"Hey Peter?" I asked.

"Yes Alice?" he said turning around with a huge smile on his face.

"How long is the bus ride to camp?" I asked him.

"About 3 and a half hour trip, including the rest stop. But it also depends on traffic," Peter said with a shrug.

"That's a long time," I said absently.

"It sure is. Hey Alice I have a great idea! You should sit next to me on the bus!" Peter said.

"Um, no thanks Peter," I said boarding the bus and picking a seat close to the front.

Within minutes everyone was on board and the bus began to move. I heard someone behind me say "Hooray!" Judging by the replies of the others, they all agreed. I however did not. This was going to be a very long summer.

**Okay so the story starts before she gets to camp. The reason for this is that I always thought that overnight camp began when your parents dropped you off at the place where the bus came to pick you up... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you to people who sent reviews (is that right?) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from heart no kuni no alice, I do however own Ellie, Anita, Debbie and Veronica. **

Chapter 2

Everybody on the bus was talking about how exciting it was to be on the road to camp. I was trying to tune them out and read a book but they were just too loud. Veronica and Ellie were sitting across the aisle from me. White and Black were sitting in front of me deep in conversation. When I looked at who was sitting behind me I wasn't surprised to see Julius.

"Hey Alice, what are you reading?" Ellie asked me.

I showed her the cover of the book. She made a face of disgust.

"I hated that book. The main character had no morals whatsoever. Are you reading it for school too?" Ellie said.

"Yes," I replied. "When did you read it?"

"A few years ago for a project, now I have to re-read it which is a real pain," she said.

"Ellie, Anita and Debbie are all avid readers. I for one don't care for them very much," Veronica said.

I shrugged and turned back to my book. I was able to read a few more pages before Vivaldi started yelling for everyone to quiet down.

"Alright, so now you must choose what movies you want to watch on the trip to camp," she said holding up three movies. "We will let you choose two of these movies to watch. And we have the power to overrule any movie we don't like."

"That's not fair!" someone said from the back. I turned around to see who it was. It was Dee and Dum and they were both standing up looking outraged.

"Hey! You two sit back down!" Elliot said standing up too.

"Shut up newbie hare!" Dum said.

Suddenly a sound like a whip cracked through the bus. Everyone turned to see White Joker who was holding an iPod touch in his left hand and a speaker in his right.

"Please sit down boys. Wouldn't want to get killed now would we?" White said pleasantly.

Dee, Dum and Elliot looked terrified and sat down hurriedly.

Vivaldi looked scared but she asked everyone who wanted to see what movie. I didn't vote, mainly because I didn't want to watch a movie. So I started to read again.

"Alice," said someone in front of me. I looked up. Both Jokers were looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You need to vote on a movie," Vivaldi said.

"Why? I don't really want to watch a movie anyway." I said.

"And your point is? You have to vote no matter what you want to f****** do on this d*** bus," Black said looking annoyed.

Did picking a movie matter _that_ much. I pointed at the movie with the colorful box and said, "That movie then."

There was a groan from the back. "Not a chick flick," I heard someone say.

"Silence, we also happen to like this movie and we would have made you watch it anyway," Vivaldi said putting the movie in the DVD player.

I was able to finish reading my book without being bothered. I don't know how long I was on the bus for. I looked around a bit. Everyone seemed thoroughly absorbed in the movie. I looked out the window; there was farmland as far as the eye could see. It was very quaint.

I looked up at the movie. Some girl was making an ugly pink prom dress out of two other nicer looking dresses. I wasn't interested so I looked through my bag to find another book. I was hoping that they had a library at the camp I could get books from because I was not sure that three books would last the entire summer. I pulled out a notebook and a pencil and answered the reading questions I had taped in the notebook's cover.

Suddenly I felt the bus slow down. I looked out the window and saw we were pulling into a rest stop.

"Everybody please be quiet. You will have fifteen minutes to do whatever you want while we are here. If you are not here in fifteen minutes, we will send the Jokers to come find you," Vivaldi said as the door opened.

I got off of the bus and walked into the building. I went to the gift shop and bought a candy bar. I looked around and saw some of the other girls near a crane game machine. I walked over to see what they were up to.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Watching Ellie... look!" she said pointing at the glass.

I looked. The claw was moving above the animals, it stopped over a pink cat and an orangey-brownish mouse. Then it dropped on the cat. When it rose, the claw was clamped shut on the cat and the mouse.

"It's a sign!" Debbie said. "You should go out with Boris!" she laughed.

The claw dropped the stuffed animals over a hole in the sea of stuffed animals. Ellie opened a door on the front of the machine and took out the two animals.

"Hey Alice, How's it going?" Ellie asked smiling and ignoring Debbie who looked furious.

"I'm fine, how did you win those?" I asked her.

"I just go for the animals on the top. I got lucky this time and won double prizes," Ellie said with a shrug.

"We were going to go get some candy. Do you want to come with us?" Anita asked.

"I'm just going to go back to the bus," I told her.

"Suit yourself," Ellie said.

I went back to the bus. The only ones there were the bus driver and Julius. Julius was just staring out the window apparently.

I sat back down in my seat and turned around.

"Hey Julius when do we eat lunch?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said, "Whenever you feel like eating lunch. They don't really care, as long as we eat before we arrive at camp."

He went back to staring out the window when Dee, Dum Elliot and Blood came back onto the bus.

"Hey Alice, did you go inside at all?" Elliot asked pleasantly.

"Yes I did for a few minutes," I replied tersely.

Everyone else seemed to come back just then. Everyone got into their seats and then Vivaldi said, "We do not want to take the role. If you are not here than say so."

"Vivaldi, I don't see Ace," said Veronica.

"Well that's just great. Now we have to go look for the f***** moron," Black said.

"Ellie where is he? He is your boyfriend," said Debbie.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND DEBBIE. We just happen to be next door neighbors," Ellie said blushing.

"Ellie please tell us where he is," White Joker said nicely.

"I saw him heading out of the door that leads to the southbound parking lot," Ellie said.

"Thank you Ellie," White said heading out of the bus.

"Great now we have to go f****** moron hunting," Black grumbled as he followed White.

"How long do you think it will take to find him?" Anita asked.

"How should we know? That boy is an utter idiot," Vivaldi said.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE PLACE YOUR BETS! HOW LONG DO YOU THINK IT WILL TAKE FOR THE JOKERS TO FIND ACE? CLOSEST GUESS WINS THE LOT!" Debbie yelled standing up.

Everyone yelled out random numbers and handed Debbie money. When Debbie collected all of the bets placed she looked at a stopwatch. Everyone was quiet now.

"Five minutes are up," Debbie said.

Someone groaned. They had obviously lost. Vivaldi even looked interested in this childish bet. Everyone was looking at Debbie eager to see how long this game could go. All of them, except for Ellie, who was gazing out of the window. That was suspicious.

I don't know how long it took but before Debbie announced ten minutes the Jokers came back on the bus dragging Ace by his collar.

"Well how much time did it take them?" Blood asked.

"Eight minutes and five seconds. Ellie wins the lot," Debbie said handing the money over to Ellie.

"How did you know that?" Boris asked.

"Easy, I saw Ace come from around the corner of the building just as the Jokers went inside," Ellie said. Everybody sat back in their seats grumbling quietly.

"Everyone sit down please. We would like to get to camp before sundown," Vivaldi said.

White looked at Veronica and said, "Is it okay if you and Ace trade seats? Ace is probably going to get lost on the way back and that would mean he would be standing for the whole bus ride."

"Not that we actually give a d*** but we would rather not get our a**** sued by his parents if he goes splat," Black added.

"You didn't have to phrase it so vulgarly Black." Veronica said. "Alice may I please sit next to you?"

"Um sure," I said moving my stuff off of the other chair.

After she had sat down the bus started moving. Vivaldi put on the next movie. I picked up my second book and began to read it. Veronica was listening to her IPod, which meant I didn't have to fake my way through a conversation.

For a while everything was nice and quiet. Then all of a sudden everyone started to talk and complain about something. I looked up. Veronica was still listening to her IPod unfazed by the sudden outburst of noise. Ellie and Ace also seemed unfazed by the noise. They were both leaning against each other, as though they were a couple.

"Everyone be quiet! We have an announcement to make!" Vivaldi said.

The chaos settled down. Vivaldi began to speak again saying, "We are almost at camp. We will be there in about twenty minutes. This is your last chance to use your cell phones before we reach the camp."

Everybody started using their cell phones. It was kind of funny. Vivaldi even pulled out a cell phone to call her friends with.

I thought I should call someone. But I really didn't want to talk to my family right now. However fate made the decision of who to talk to for me. My phone rang, Lorina was calling me.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Alice, how are you? I was worried that you were at camp already and I missed the last opportunity to talk to you all summer," she said worriedly.

"I'm almost at camp so you nearly missed me," I said.

"Well I'm glad I called when I did. I wanted to say be sure to write to me this summer. I would love to hear about what you are doing," she said nicely.

"Okay I will," I told her.

"Good-bye Alice," Lorina said.

"Bye Lorina," I replied hanging up my phone and turning it off.

Everybody else was still using their phones. The low buzz of chatter filled the bus. It was very easy to ignore.

"Finished talking to your family already?" White asked.

"Yes," I replied and then I looked out of the window. The scenery had changed in a short period of time from farmland to a heavily wooded area. The further we went, the less and less civilization there seemed to be.

"It's pretty isn't it?" someone asked behind me.

I turned. Ellie was off of the phone and she was smiling at me. "One of my favorite things about camp is the beautiful scenery. Pictures can't properly describe the beauty of this place. That's why camp is awesome," she said.

"It is really quite peaceful at camp. It only gets loud and noisy when everyone is in a tightly packed room," Julius said from behind me. That surprised me; I hadn't realized he had been listening.

"The lake is really cool at night too. All of these stars reflect off of the water and it looks like a giant mirror," Ace added.

"They also have these beautiful rose gardens. Well actually, we're not allowed to go in there but we do anyway," Veronica said.

"You shouldn't be talking about rule-breaking in front of your counselors," White threatened.

Vivaldi hung up her cell phone. "That coming from the two most infamous troublemakers Camp Wonderland has ever had," she said.

"Well we're not about to let any d*** brat steal our title!" Black said.

"They are camp legends. I heard some little kids talking about these two heroes who made all of the really bad counselors leave. They seemed really happy about it. I also saw some older kids who were with them give looks of pain," Ace said.

"Well now you know what kind of reception you will be receiving from the counselors," Ellie said smiling.

"Whoopde f****** doo," Black said sarcastically.

Everyone else stopped talking then. I looked around to see that everyone was looking at us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We just lost our cell phone service," Vivaldi said looking at her phone. "We are only minutes away from camp now."

"Let's sing a song!" Ellie said.

"Why?" Debbie asked.

"Because sitting here in silence is really boring," Ellie replied.

"We agree with Ellie! Let's do something fun!" I heard the twins yell from the back.

Debbie stood up and said, "I just had a brilliant idea! Let's play assassin! Vivaldi can assign people their targets and if there is an odd number then one of the Jokers can play!"

"What are the rules?" someone- I think it was Boris- called from the back.

"Okay so everyone gets assigned a target that they have to kill. Well you can't actually kill your target for the obvious reasons, but you kill your target by getting them alone. You need to be at least ten feet away from everybody else and then you tell your target 'You're dead.' Then you have to find out who they were supposed to kill and kill that person too. It goes on until there is only one survivor," Debbie explained.

"We think this is a fantastic idea! We will get on to assigning pairs right away." Vivaldi said.

"Well that sounds like fun," White said.

"Hey, sit down you stupid b****," Black said to Debbie who stuck her tongue out at him.

"WAIT! I HAVE ANOTHER RULE OR TWO!" Debbie said suddenly. "Okay so two things; One NO ZOMBIES, you hear me? If you're dead you can't kill people. And the last rule I have is that if you get killed, you are not allowed to beat up the person who killed you. Okay I'm done no-"

"LOOK!" Ellie said pointing out of her window.

Everyone turned their heads to her side of the bus. The forest had opened up to a beautiful grassy plain. There were small houses in the distance that I assumed were the bunks. They were near a beautiful lake. And then scattered between the houses were slightly bigger buildings all leading up to the biggest building of all at the top of a short incline. A sign we drove under said CAMP WONDERLAND in bold writing. Bordering these two words were the suits from a deck of cards all in different colors.

"We're finally here!" Ellie said happily.

_Let's get this over with. _I thought to myself as the bus pulled to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated recently. So I wrote an extra long chapter for you all! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice **

**I do own Ellie, Veronica, Anita and Debbie. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

After everybody got off of the bus and got their bags Vivaldi said, "We have assigned everybody targets. The Jokers are included in the target list. So if you would all please come to us we will tell you who you are assigned to. The game will not begin until after we all unpack our bags though."

Everyone abandoned what they had been doing and walked over to Vivaldi. I didn't and went to go get my bags.

"Alice, why aren't you getting your assignment for the game?" Blood said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around. "Because I don't want to play," I said.

"Well it isn't very fair of you to mess up this game for everybody else you know. It's very selfish of you," Blood said.

I frowned. "Fine, I'll go play the game," I said angrily.

I walked over to the thinning crowd around Vivaldi. I was the last person to get their assignment for the game.

"You have to kill Peter White," Vivaldi whispered.

I nodded and she spoke louder to everyone, "If you are in our bunk you will follow us!"

The other girls joined me and Vivaldi and we started walking to the houses.

"Hey Vivaldi, did you assign all of us boys to kill?" Ellie said once we were out of earshot of the boys.

"We were hoping that you wouldn't figure it out this soon," Vivaldi said. "But yes, all of you were assigned to kill a boy. We thought that you would team up against the boys or something."

"That's a good plan Vivaldi!" Debbie said. "So who has to kill who? I have to kill Dee. I really wanted to kill Boris though."

"I have to kill Ace. That should be fun," Ellie said with an evil grin.

"WHOA! Ellie's a creeper," Anita said while Ellie stuck her tongue out at her. "I have to kill Pierce. That should be pretty easy."

"I have to kill Black Joker," Veronica said.

There was a moment while everyone thought this over and then Ellie, Debbie and Anita burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha that's hopeless! There is no way you can kill him," Ellie managed to say before she started laughing again.

"Poor Veronica she has to kill one of the scariest guys at camp," Anita said calming down.

"So Alice, who do you have to kill?" Debbie asked as she finished laughing.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Of course it does! We told you who we had to kill now you have to tell us. It's what bunkmates do," Debbie said.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I have to kill Peter White," I said.

"Oh that's a tough one too. Peter isn't much of a people person," Ellie said.

"Really? He was talking to me earlier before we got on the bus," I told them. This was confusing.

They stopped walking and stared at me mouths opened. Vivaldi had stopped too. She looked surprised.

"White is one of the most stubborn people we know," Vivaldi said. "He tends to keep to himself and he has a strong dislike of people. The fact that he was friendly towards you surprises us."

They thought about it for a minute and then all of them began to walk again.

"How far away is this bunk anyway?" I asked.

"Not too far. It is the most secluded bunk on the girl's side of the camp. This allows us to go and play random jokes on people without people knowing that we left our bunk," Debbie said happily.

"Not really Alice, just ignore Debbie that's what I do," Ellie said. "The reason this is the best bunk is that it is right next to the rose gardens."

"Are the rose gardens really that great?" I asked thinking about some of the pathetic half-dead rose bushes I sometimes see in my neighborhood.

No one answered, they didn't have to. Directly in front of us there was a small reddish house with ivy climbing up the sides of it. Behind it was a hedge just a little taller than me. I assumed it was part of this rose garden they were talking about because it was dotted with red roses.

"See? Isn't it cool?" Anita asked me.

I nodded. Vivaldi opened the bunk door and I went inside. It was like the interior of a house only all of the walls had been removed. Now there was a big pink room with bunk beds jutting out from the wall. Next to each bunk bed there was a unit with four shelves. There were a total number of eight bunk beds and eight shelves.

I went over to a bunk bed and sat down on the uncovered mattress. The other girls were already unpacking their bags and putting things on the shelves. I opened my bag and began the long and painful job of unpacking.

I was the last one to finish unpacking. Vivaldi and the others were talking in the open space in the front of the bunk. When I joined them they were talking about what they should do with the other bunks.

"I think we should leave them be. It makes no sense to use them when we do not need to," Veronica said.

"Veronica that's just stupid! We should totally use them!" Debbie said.

"It doesn't really matter you guys," Ellie said.

"We do not care what you do with the extra bunks," Vivaldi said simply.

"Well you could always use them to talk on. So instead of everyone cramming on one bed to talk you could use all three," I suggested.

They all looked at me. "That is a good idea. We agree with Alice, this argument is over," Vivaldi said.

"YAY I WIN!" Debbie yelled loudly.

"That was really loud Debbie," I said covering my ears with my hands.

She smiled and said, "What I lack in size I make up in volume."

"We can see that," Ellie said.

"Hey-," Debbie started to say.

"We are hungry, now hurry up. We will not wait for any stragglers," Vivaldi interrupted.

Ellie, Anita and Veronica left. Debbie looked at their backs outraged and ran after them. I didn't know where the mess hall was so I ran to catch up.

"AAALIICE!" someone called next to me. Before I knew it someone was hugging me.

I looked at the person who was hugging me, it was Peter.

"Peter get off of me," I said feeling uncomfortable.

He reluctantly let go of me. Because I was suddenly attacked by Peter, I had lost sight of the other girls in my bunk.

"Thanks a lot Peter. Now I don't know where my bunk is or how to get to the mess hall," I said annoyed.

"I'll take you there then!" Peter said with a grin as he took my hand.

He dragged me to the mess hall in silence for a few minutes.

"So Alice, who do you have to kill for the assassin game?" Peter asked.

I had completely forgotten about that. I have to kill him.

"You're dead," I replied.

"Huh?"

"You're dead. I had to kill you Peter. Now I think you have to tell me who you have to kill," I said.

"Oh, Okay! I had to kill Veronica. I'll help you kill her! This is great! Now I won't have to kill you if I ended up getting far enough in the game," Peter said happily.

"Um thanks?" I said as we approached a large building.

"Here's the mess hall," Peter said.

Suddenly the door in front of us burst open. Out of it came a furious Black Joker dragging Debbie by her arm. He glared at us and dragged Debbie around the corner of the building. He started yelling at her and Peter stepped in front of me and opened the door.

There was a large room with tons of tables in it. In the middle of the mess of tables there was a salad bar. Peter took me across the room to where my bunk and his bunk were sitting.

"Oh look Peter found her!" Ellie said.

"We were worried about you Alice," Vivaldi said. "We are glad that Peter brought you here."

"There is a first time for everything I suppose," Anita said.

Peter glared at her and went to sit at the table with the other boys.

"Well? Did you kill him?" Ellie asked loudly.

"Ellie the boys can hear you," Veronica said.

"You had to kill Peter?" Ace asked. "Man, that's a hard thing to do. Sir Peter is very scary you know."

I sat down next to Ellie and Anita and replied, "Peter is dead."

There was silence at both tables. Black came back with a very upset looking Debbie.

"Guys, I'm dead," Debbie said sitting down opposite me. "I can't believe it, I refuse to be the first kill of the game!"

"Lucky for you Alice killed Peter before Black killed you," Veronica said.

"So what? First kill of the game, second kill of the game, same thing. It still makes you a loser," Debbie said slamming her head on the table.

"Don't do that Debbie. You are going to kill your brain cells," Veronica said.

"That doesn't matter if I'm dead," Debbie muttered.

"Hello all!" said a man with a auburn braid in an ugly yellow shirt.

"Hi Gowland," Ellie said.

"So you're the music teacher this year," Boris said hesitantly.

"I sure am! This is going to be a fun year isn't it guys! I even wrote a new camp song for us all to sing. You'll hear it after the announcements are made," he said walking away.

"All in favor of making Ellie get her guitar say 'aye,'" Boris said.

"I second the motion!" Debbie said suddenly becoming animated again.

There were general murmurs of consent. A man with navy blue hair was standing nearby. He was with a man with grey hair and an eyepatch. The grey haired man smiled and approached the table.

"Hello Alice," he said. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"Hi," I replied slightly annoyed that everyone seemed to know my name.

"Of course everyone knows your name. You are the only new kid in this age group. My name is Nightmare and I am the director of this camp," the grey haired man- Nightmare said.

"Lord Nightmare, you should go and introduce yourself to the camp and make announcements," said the man with the navy blue hair.

"But Gray, I want to stay with Alice," Nightmare said.

I noticed then that they also had weird eye colors. Nightmare had eyes that were the same color as his hair. Gray had yellow eyes like Boris did.

Gray sighed and said, "Hello Alice. My name is Gray, as you have just heard. Lord Nightmare unless you would like to go to the infirmary-"

"NO! DON'T TAKE ME THERE! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE INFIRMARY! THAT IS ALMOST AS BAD AS A HOSPITAL!" Nightmare yelled.

That got the attention of everyone at my table and the boy's table.

"Hey Nightmare, still sick are we?" Anita said.

"You have a sick mind Anita," Nightmare replied making a face.

That confused me. "What?" I asked.

"I am an incubus, so I can read minds and go into dreams," Nightmare said.

"And he is sick. He randomly vomits blood," Anita warned me.

"Not all of the time Anita. I am the camp director and I demand respect!" Nightmare said.

"Go away you f****** bagworm. Move your sorry a** to the stage and make your f****** speech so we can some food in this joint," Black Joker said venomously.

"Don't call me that! Just because I was the caterpillar in that show last year does not make me a-"

"Bagworm move your sorry a** so we can eat!" Black snapped at him.

Nightmare glared and left. Gray followed close behind.

"Nightmare likes to skip his duties and hide," Ellie explained standing up. "Vivaldi will you make sure that there is food for me. I have to get something I left in the bunk."

"I'll go with you!" Ace said standing up.

"I guess I should go to. Knowing Ace you won't make it back here until tomorrow at the earliest," Julius said with a sigh.

"Try to hurry back you three." White Joker said nonchalantly.

"Sure thing White," Ellie said before she led the boys out of the mess hall.

While I wondered what they were up to, Nightmare began to talk to the camp on a little stage towards the center of the mess hall.

"Hi. So this is going to be a great summer. Everybody can eat now," he said.

"That was the worst speech I have ever heard in my life," Debbie said.

The doors on the side of the mess hall that I had not noticed opened and people came out with trays of food for each table. I took a plate and some utensils from the center of our table.

They brought out the food, which was pizza, and left. I began to eat the pizza. It was pretty good considering the thing I have heard about food that some overnight camps serve.

"Nightmare _needs_ to take public speaking lessons. That speech was terrible, if you would even call it a speech," Debbie said.

"Debbie, you know as well as me that Nightmare isn't the world's greatest public speaker," Anita said to Debbie. She then turned to me and continued, "Some background information: Nightmare gets nervous in front of crowds. You would think otherwise with the way he acts though."

I nodded and said, "Where did Ellie go anyway?"

"Didn't you hear her? She went back to the bunk because she forgot something," Debbie said matter-of-factly.

"I feel like there was some ulterior motive to that," I said.

"Maybe she is going to kill Ace," Veronica said in a quiet voice.

"Nah, she loves him too much to kill him," Debbie replied.

"What are you talking about?" White asked pleasantly.

"We were discussing a book in which a farm girl becomes a princess but is still in love with a farm boy, who dies." Debbie began to say. "The princess gets kidnapped by a swordsman a giant and a smart guy who try to kill her and get thwarted by a pirate but it turns out that pirate is-"

"DEBBIE! Don't ruin the story what if he wants to read it?" Anita said.

"But that would be inconceivable!" Debbie replied.

I knew what book they were referring to and when they all began to laugh I joined them. White was looking at us amused while the other boys looked confused.

"Isn't that a girl book?" Dee asked with an expression of horror on his face.

"It was written by a man," I said.

They didn't look like they believed me but before they could comment on it, Ellie and Ace came back. Ellie was carrying a guitar shaped case with her in one of her hands.

"ELLIE I LOVE YOU!" Debbie screamed.

"Shut up. People are staring at us," Ellie said.

"Where's Julius?" White Joker asked.

"Ace killed him when I went into the bunk to get my guitar," Ellie said.

"That doesn't answer the question," White said in a tone that sounded slightly threatening to me.

"Ace saw him leave. I only found out he was dead after it happened," Ellie said.

Ellie sat down and started eating as fast as she could. She had walked in at the near end of dinner. Ace stole the last piece of pizza at his table from a very angry Boris. They finished eating just in time for the people to come out of the doors on the side again and clean up the tables.

"Attention everyone!" Gray called from the stage. "Gowland our music counselor has written a song for us to use as the camp song this summer. So please listen and be respectful."

"Hello everyone!" Gowland said lifting up a violin. Before he began to play I noticed that a lot of people had their ears covered. Just then an ear splitting screech filled the room. Gowland had begun to play and now I realized why everyone else was so bummed out by it. His lips were moving as though he was singing but the screeching of his violin drowned out his voice.

"GEEZ, ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW OUR EARS OUT MARY GO-ROUND?" Blood yelled from behind us. But somehow his yell was amplified so that everybody in the room had heard it.

The music stopped abruptly. "His name is Mary?" "What kind of name is that?" I heard some of the other people at the other tables say around me.

"Attention all campers: DO YOU WANT TO ROCK?" Ellie said pushing Gowland away from the center of the stage. She was holding her guitar.

Boris cheered which caused everyone at our two tables to cheer.

"Wow, tough crowd," Ellie said.

She then started to sing what sounded like a camp song. Some of the older campers joined in as did all of the counselors. When she finished that song she sang a song about a campfire song. All it did was spell out the words 'campfire' and 'song' over and over again. However, everyone seemed to know this song and they all sang along to it. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

She led the camp in singing two more songs after then and then ended by taking her guitar and pretending to slam it on the ground like some rock stars would do.

"You're all a great audience! I'll be here all summer!" Ellie said waving to the cheering campers.

She left the stage and Gray came back on dragging Nightmare by the collar of his shirt.

"Um, thanks Ellie? Please remember that the woods and the rose garden are off limits at all times as they always have been. And please note that starting this year the Kissing Rock is also off-limits. And that's it you can go now," Nightmare shook off Gray and fled from the stage. I could see a small piece of paper in his hand that he must have been reading from.

Everyone got up and went back to the bunks. When we all reached the bunk Debbie said, "BUNK MEETING!"

"That means we have to talk about something," Veronica said.

"Ellie why didn't you kill Ace earlier?" Debbie asked.

"I didn't want to," she replied.

"Oh great another Debbie vs Ellie fight," Anita said.

"I'm not sure is you've noticed Alice but Debbie and Ellie don't get along very well. They tend to argue a lot," Veronica explained.

"You guys shut up. Ellie you should have killed him, you're such an idiot sometimes," Debbie said.

"Butt out. I can kill him when I want to Debbie," Ellie said.

"You love him. That's why you can't kill him," Debbie said.

"I DO NOT. He is just my friend Debbie you know that!" Ellie said.

"I saw you two on the last day of school. You were going to kiss him," Debbie said.

Ellie blushed as everyone turned to look at her. "Well you shouldn't be stalking me Debbie. I don't involve myself in your personal affairs do I?" she said hastily.

"Everyone get into your pajamas. We are bored of this fight and we want to go to bed. We are turning the lights out in five minutes," Vivaldi said impatiently.

I went to my bunk and got changed. The other girls were fighting over sinks in the bathroom. When I finished getting dressed, they all left the bathroom so I had it to myself. When I walked back into the bedroom, I saw White Joker standing in the doorway. The other girls were changing in the back room probably because they saw him coming.

"Ah Alice, have you seen Julius?" He asked.

"He isn't in with the others?" I asked.

"No. Could you tell Vivaldi to keep an eye out for him?" he asked.

"Um sure," I replied.

He smiled and left. When he was gone I went to the back room where the others had been hiding.

"He's gone guys. He wanted to know where Julius was," I told them.

"Yeah I wonder where he went," Ellie said.

"Maybe Ace snapped and killed him," Veronica said solemnly.

We stared at her. "What? Ace does like violence," she said

"Only in video games," Ellie said.

The lights went out then. They all said good night and hurried back into their beds. I got into my bed, and as I fell asleep I wondered what other crazy things are going to happen tomorrow?

**Was everyone in character? I feel like I went out of character for some of them... Please tell me if I did. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rise and shine b******!" I heard Black Joker say.

I opened my eyes. It was the morning and for some reason Black was here.

Ellie sat up, saw black and asked, "Morning Black. Where's Vivaldi?"

"She's looking for that b***** Julius," he replied.

I started to get my clothes so I could change in the bathroom. Ellie was doing the same. We walked into the bathroom together.

"This is troubling. I don't think a camper has ever gone missing before," Ellie said.

Black was yelling at the other girls now very loudly.

"That is terrible," I agreed. "Oh and I just remembered, why did Debbie get in trouble with Black anyway?"

Ellie smiled. "She called him 'BJ,'" she said. "He hates it when people call him BJ. The older campers used to do it before they aged out of the camp. Needless to say, he hated them all."

"That makes sense," I said as I finished putting on my clothes.

"It certainly does" she said looking at the showers. "Ugh the worst part about camp is that if you want hot water you have to shower in the middle of the day."

I made a face. I normally showered in the morning but I didn't want to while Black was here. If other girls showered in the morning so there was no hot water that was going to throw me off a bit.

We left the bathroom and she showed me where the laundry bins were in the back room. When we came back into the bunk, the bathroom door was closed and Anita and Veronica could be heard talking quietly. Debbie was still in bed. The only move she had made since I had left the room was that she put her pillow over her head. Black was glaring at her.

"Trying to glare a hole through her Black?" Ellie said.

"Shut the f*** up and wake up your d*** friend," Black said.

"Sure thing," Ellie said grabbing her iPod and a speaker from one of her shelves.

She plugged her iPod into the speaker and played a song that had an alternative sound to it. I couldn't catch the lyrics but it had a lot of electric guitar in it and screaming. Even though the speaker was next to her head, Debbie had no reaction to this loud song.

"Huh, that usually works," Ellie said turning off her iPod.

"Go away BJ. I'm trying to catch up in my beauty sleep," said Debbie in a muffled tone because her head was still under the pillow.

Anita and Veronica came out of the bathroom just in time to see Black completely lose his temper and yell a long string of profanities at Debbie.

Debbie then sat up and whacked Black in the face with her pillow saying, "Shut your mouth BJ. I'm up."

Black opened his mouth to respond when Ellie cut him off by loudly saying, "HEY! Let's talk about where we think Julius is! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Debbie was in the bathroom by this point and Black had missed his chance to yell at her for now.

"I still think Ace killed him," Veronica said.

"Julius and Ace are BFFs Veronica. It's not like Julius even wanted to play assassin in the first place," Ellie said.

"What do you know Ellie? It seems like your hiding something," Anita said.

"Well we were talking about the game. Ace wanted to know who had to kill who. No I didn't tell him who I had to kill before you ask, but Julius did. Julius also said it was a stupid game that was a waste of time." Ellie said.

"Did Ace tell you guys he had to kill Julius?" Anita asked.

"Yep, he did," Ellie replied with a nod.

"Then what happened?" Anita said.

"Well- hold on a second. Do you hear that?" Ellie asked.

It got quiet as everyone listened. It sounded like someone started running water in the shower.

"She didn't," Anita said.

Someone started singing in an out of tune voice to some opera song I have never heard before.

"She did," Veronica stated indifferently.

"If I don't get my breakfast I'm going to kill her," Ellie said.

"I think Black beat you to that last night," Veronica said.

"Then I'm going to lock her in the backroom with my iPod and speaker on full blast. My iPod will also be locked with a new password that she will never guess," Ellie said.

"1, 2, 3 and 4?" Veronica asked.

"Not telling," Ellie replied with a grin.

"Let's get back to 'what happened?'" Anita said.

"Oh right, well then I had walked into the bunk and the door had closed so I missed everything else. Ace couldn't have killed Julius because I was in the bunk for about a minute and he wouldn't have had enough time to kill Julius for real and hide the evidence," Ellie said.

"Ugh, talk about your anti-climax," Anita said.

Ellie shrugged and then realization crossed her face and she smacked herself in the head with the palm of her hand. "D*** why didn't I think of that?" she said.

"Ellie remember what your parents said," Anita said.

"Yeah yeah but that's not the point. The point is that we missed breakfast and I could have gotten us to it on time if I had just said 'coffee.'" she replied.

"You're f***** kidding me. The only thing I needed to get the b**** out of bed was coffee?" Black asked.

Veronica looked like she felt the same way as Ellie did.

"I don't get it. Is she addicted or something?" I said.

"Yes she is. She says that she isn't but that is a total lie." Ellie explained.

"Guys you know she is going to be really angry for the whole day if she doesn't get her coffee," Anita said sounding scared.

"Wait are you saying that the b**** goes through withdrawal without her f****** coffee?" Black asked with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, she gets headaches and she whines for the whole day," Ellie said.

"It's terrifying. She chooses someone to hate for the whole day and she treats them like crap." Veronica said.

"It was me the last two times it happened," Anita said. "Debbie may not be the best friend ever but I would rather be her friend than her enemy, she is scary."

The water stopped at the same time the singing did. We sat and waited.

"I'm going outside. If I don't see you out there in five minutes someone is going to get their a** kicked," Black threatened as he headed towards the door.

When the door slammed behind him Anita said, "Awkward."

"Is he gone?" Debbie asked from the bathroom doorway. She was fully dressed and her hair was a bit damp.

"Yes, no thanks to you. You do realize we missed breakfast right?" Ellie asked.

"I got it covered," Debbie said walking over to her bed. She pulled out a basket with bread and a jar of peanut butter. "How long do we have until Black blows his top?"

"Four minutes as of now," Ellie said.

"Then bon appétit!" Debbie said handing me two slices of bread.

She passed out bread to everyone else and the peanut butter with a plastic knife.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Veronica asked.

"The kitchens. That's why I got yelled at yesterday. Of course Black thinks I returned the food. Ha! what a moron," Debbie said in between bites of her sandwich.

"Debbie that 'moron' could have heard everything you said about him," I told her.

"Everyone knows I hate him. He hates me too so there's no love lost between us," Debbie said.

I finished my sandwich and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth again. Ellie, Veronica and Anita joined me. Debbie came in when we finished brushing our teeth to brush hers.

"She was drinking her coffee," Ellie whispered as we left the bathroom.

"Debbie, hurry up!" Veronica called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Debbie replied. She ran to her bed, grabbed a book from her shelve and joined us at the door.

"We went over five minutes," Ellie said solemnly.

"Rats. So who wants to go first? Take one for the team!" Debbie said.

I stared at her. She was the reason Black was mad in the first place.

Ellie looked at all of us and said, "Debbie I'm sorry but you've just been voted off the island."

Debbie looked astounded and said, "No dear Eleanor, you've been voted off the island."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Do you?"

"Debbie now you're just being stupid," Ellie said.

"Au contraire Ellie. I am smarter than you! I bet you don't even know what I just said.

"I'm not an idiot! It means 'on the contrary.'" Ellie said.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Anita. She was pointing over her shoulder and beckoning for me to follow her.

"WELL I CAN'T SPELL AND YOU KNOW THAT YOU B****," Ellie yelled at her as I followed Anita into the backroom.

Veronica was there already. She looked up when we walked in and said. "Oh good, I was getting worried, Ellie never cusses. She has to be really angry to do that. Anyway we can go out through here."

She pointed behind her. There was a door that I had not noticed before. We walked through the door just as Debbie screamed "MATH IS FOR LOSERS!" at Ellie.

"Those two are really loud," I commented.

"I know. Debbie is all volume because she is so small. Ellie is loud because… I don't know actually she just is," Anita said as we rounded the side of the cabin.

"Finally, what the hell took you so f****** long?" Black said. He was standing with White who had brought the entire boys bunk with him. They all looked really amused at the argument in the house. You could actually hear Ellie and Debbie from out here.

"We got distracted by their argument. What are the boys doing here?" Veronica asked.

"We are going to split up into groups to look for Julius," White said.

"Where's Vivaldi?" Anita asked.

"She's looking for him too," White said.

"Are Debbie and Ellie fighting again?" Boris asked.

"Unfortunately Debbie made us miss breakfast so she didn't get her coffee. We all know what happens when Debbie doesn't get her coffee," Veronica said.

Boris frowned. "Well this is just great. I can barely put up with her even when she has had her coffee," Boris said.

"Coffee is very important, it keeps you awake chu," Pierce said.

"You would know," Anita said with a grin.

"Will one of you please go stop them from potentially killing each other?" White asked.

I could understand why he wanted this to end. The other bunks were coming back from breakfast and they were giving us some pretty weird looks. Some of the campers had started to surround us and their counselors were trying to get them to leave but to no avail.

Anita was shaking her head frantically. Veronica looked sick at the thought of going in there.

"I'll go I guess," I said.

They both turned to stare at me. "Are you sure?" Anita asked.

"Well neither of you were volunteering," I said.

"Well what in the f****** world are you waiting for b****? Get in there and get those two f****** idiots to stop their d*** fight and come outside!" Black yelled.

"Fine," I said and I started to walk towards the bunk. However before I got anywhere near the door, it burst open. Debbie stomped outside of the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Oh no, Debbie looks furious," Anita said sounding frightened.

Debbie walked over to us with a deadly expression on her face. No one said anything and the crowd began to disappear.

Once the crowd had left White said, "Alright. Now that that's over, we are going to split you up into search groups so we can go and look for Julius."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that we have to miss our activities just to look for Julius?" Blood asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" White asked.

"That's not fair! He can just stay lost! No one likes him anyway," Elliot said.

Anita looked at Ace. He just kept smiling. "I like Julius," she said quietly.

Debbie glared at her. "I don't give a d*** what happens to him. I want a cup of coffee and then I want to go do something that makes me think of camp. I agree with Elliot, he can stay lost," she said angrily,

"Have a heart Debbie," Veronica said.

"BUTT OUT VERONICA. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR ATTITUDE." Debbie yelled.

"Fine then, If you don't want to help us find Julius so we don't get sued by his f****** parents then you have music first," Black said.

"Cool," Blood said standing up and walking away.

Everybody got up and followed. The only ones that stayed behind were Anita, Veronica, Ace and me. Black said something about 'watching the d*** brats' and left. Anita went up to the house and came out a few minutes later with Ellie.

"I'll leave this to you. I need to make sure Black doesn't kill one of the others. Veronica, you're in charge," White Joker said leaving.

When he was out of earshot Veronica said, "We're splitting up. Ellie, Anita and I will make it look like we think he is somewhere in bounds. I think that he went to that house in the woods. Ace you know which one. So that you don't get lost, here is a map that I drew last year. When you get to the cluster of buildings be careful you may be spotted there. And whatever you do Alice, DON' T LET ACE LEAD."

They left after that and headed towards the mess hall. "Let's go Ace," I said.

We walked around the rose garden and when we were beyond it Ace grabbed me.

"Careful, Joker almost saw you," Ace said pointing towards one of the buildings.

I looked over. Joker was standing in the doorway of a building that had musical notes on it.

"I'll distract him. You go over there and try to find Julius. I don't think Joker wanted me to go look for Julius anyway," Ace said with that smile of his in place.

He walked over to Joker. Joker was focused on Ace and I was able to run to the forest. I walked deeper into the forest and then I turned and headed away from the lake.

I had been walking for a few minutes when I found a small cabin. I found the door and I knocked on it. The door opened to an annoyed face.

"What? " Julius said.

"Have you been here this whole time?" I asked him.

"Yes I have been here the whole time. Why? Are people looking for me?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded. "You went missing last night and everyone thought that Ace killed you and hid the body.

Julius' eyes widened. He stepped aside and gestured for me to come in. It was a small cabin with a bed, a desk, and a chair. There was also a small refrigerator and a microwave. A door to the left led to the bathroom.

"Okay so obviously, I'm not dead. Any questions?" he said.

"Ace killed you in the game though right?" I said.

"Yes, he did kill me in the game. He wanted to play the game and I didn't. I frankly see no point in it," Julius said.

"Um… is it for group bonding?" I suggested.

"Ha," he said. "Tell me, how many people wanted to look for me?"

I didn't say anything. That seemed to answer his question because he then said, "Let me guess, Ellie, Anita Veronica and Ace are the only others looking for me."

"Well… yes," I said.

"I thought so," he said going back over to the desk and sat down.

I went over to the kitchen area and looked around. There was a coffee maker and some coffee beans that were strewn around the counter top.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and looked at me. "Um sure," he replied.

In a few minutes I had finished making the coffee. I brought it over to him and set it down on the desk.

He took a sip of the coffee I made for him and after a moment said, "Seventy points."

"For what?" I asked him.

"For the coffee, that's your score," he said.

"Oh. So I got seventy points out of…" I trailed off.

"One hundred," he said.

There was a long pause. I looked at what he was doing. He appeared to be fixing a clock or a clockwork doll. The way he worked made it look like he was some sort of professional clock fixer.

"You're really good with clocks," I commented.

He stopped and looked sort of embarrassed. "Thank you,"

He glanced at a clock that had been mounted on the wall over the door I came in on. "We should go. It's almost lunch and I'm sure everyone would be upset if you went missing too," he said getting up.

I got up from the chair and he opened the door. He led me through the forest to the main road of the camp that led to the mess hall.

"Did you spend a lot of time there last summer?" I asked him.

"Yes, that is my favorite place at camp. I discovered it my first year here. No one else goes into the forest because the camp's property doesn't extend very far over there. " he said.

"You like to be alone don't you?" I said.

"I don't like to be in a crowd," Julius replied.

The mess hall was getting closer and closer. The other campers were heading to lunch and there was a big crowd outside of the mess hall.

"Let's get this over with," Julius said.

The crowd outside of the mess hall suddenly began to shrink. They must have opened the doors.

"Hey!" someone called.

Ellie walked over to us. She looked worried. "Good, Veronica's plan worked. We got worried when we found out that Ace had to use himself as a diversion. Oh and by the way Julius, the Jokers want to kill you," she said hastily.

"Oh joy," Julius said.

"Well at least someone was able to warn you before they found you," Ellie said. "Come on! Lighten up! Always face death with a smile on your face!"

Julius turned blue. "Again I say; 'let's get this over with,' "he said walking into the mess hall.

Ellie looked sympathetic and then dragged me with her into the mess hall.

**Another long chapter...that took me a long time to write... Well it's up now... and Julius is back from the dead...and hopefully I tied up any loose ends... (i really like typing "..." too much... SEE THERE I GO AGAIN!) **

**I am sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. It's pathetic and I have no excuse other than I had too much homework. (I always have a lot of that.. it really eats up my free time...) **

**So, I am putting up a poll on my profile about what activity should happen next. (Like music, art, nature etc.) the poll also shows who teaches what topic (yes I know Vivaldi and the Jokers are there... the bunk counselors have to teach some of the topics to the kids in the age group they are in charge of... so HA! (I just completely made that up... )) **

**Please tell me if I went out of character for someone... (other than my over the top OCs) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the middle of lunch now and Black Joker was still yelling at Julius. Everyone else had tuned out ages ago and were now talking about what had happened this morning to fill us all in. In music, Boris had to be taken out of the room so that Gowland could begin to play without being beaten up. As it was, Blood almost started a fight with Gowland by calling him 'Mary.'

"Seriously Blood? Seriously? That is so immature. You're not going to get anywhere if you keep treating people like that," Ellie said in response to his story.

"He had it coming with such a stupid name," Blood said.

"Blood's a bully!" Anita said.

"Do you have a point?" he replied.

"Never mind, it's just wasted on you," Anita said. "Oh hey guys guess what!" she said dropping her voice so only our table could hear her.

"What?" said Debbie in an annoyed tone.

This didn't faze Anita though because she went on to say in a happy tone. "I killed Pierce! It was right before lunch. He was alone and I cornered him!"

"Who cares?" Debbie said.

"I do! So who do you have to kill now?" Ellie said excitedly.

"Boris," Anita whispered.

"OH COME ON THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!" Debbie yelled.

"Shush! He can hear you!" Ellie said.

"It's funny, a mouse had to kill a cat," I said.

"I know, I laughed when Pierce told me. He seemed a little relived that he didn't have to go near him. He's so cute sometimes, you know? With the 'chu' and all." Anita said.

"Men are all annoying and they shouldn't exist," Debbie said.

"Then how would the human race survive?" Ellie asked.

"It wouldn't, not that I care as long as I am dead by then," Debbie said.

"You would say that," Ellie replied.

"Men are the source of all problems. If we didn't have men to run the country we wouldn't have bloody wars," Debbie said.

"Yeah instead of bloody wars to the death we would have wars in which one country humiliates the other by spreading gossip and rumors and then shunning them form coming to a party that they are hosting. Oh and of course they would try to out-fashion each other. And then the loser country will become an outcast in society and their leaders will all go and commit suicide because they could not take the mind games any more. So the world would revert back to a high school with the popular kids and the rejects. That is a perfect world isn't it? Being the victim of bullying like at a school but on a world-wide level," Ellie said sarcastically.

"No there would still be bloody wars Ellie," Veronica said. "Except that they would only get bloody once a month."

Ellie and Anita looked at Veronica and laughed. I joined in, I couldn't help it. Debbie turned red in anger.

"Why would the wars get bloody only once a month?" Dee asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't a war be bloody all of the time?" Dum said.

We paused, and then began to laugh again. Even Debbie joined in. I looked at the boys. Some of them obviously understood what we were talking about and were embarrassed. Others were confused.

"It's a girl thing," Ellie said.

This time all of the boys looked embarrassed.

"What do we have next?" I asked.

"Oh, we have a short break in which we go back to our bunks to see what we have next and to refill our water bottles and stuff," Ellie said.

"It's about twenty minutes long and most of the time, we write letters then. Those twenty minutes are also mail time," Veronica said.

"How does that song go? You know from that children's show with the blue dog?" Anita said.

"Um I think it's 'Here's the mail it never fails, it makes me want to wag my tail, when it comes I want to yell; MAAAAAAIIIILLL!' Or something like that," Ellie said.

"Oh yeah I remember that show! With the thinking chair and the notebook that was shaped like a chair!" Veronica said.

"Is that the show with the talking map?" Julius asked, he must have stopped listening to Black.

"No that was a different show, with the little girl and the monkey with the boots," Ellie said.

"Oh I know that show! It has that fox in it right?" Boris said.

"How do you know that show?" Ellie asked.

"Um, my neighbors ask me to look after their kids sometimes and they always watch that show," he replied.

"_You_ babysit? HA! I wouldn't trust you with a potted plant let alone a kid," Debbie said.

"Be nice Debbie," Veronica said.

"Who would be stupid enough to leave kids with him?" Debbie asked laughing.

"Apparently, I would," Veronica said.

There was silence for a moment and then Julius said, "It's smarter than leaving a group of kids with the Jokers." Ellie was looking behind her, I looked too. Nightmare was standing nearby. He had apparently heard this comment because he looked a little angry.

Nightmare didn't have to come and do anything though because Black began to yell at Julius again. He stopped after a minute though.

"I think he was hurting his throat with all of the yelling," Ellie whispered.

"He is going to lose his voice if he keeps yelling like that," Anita added.

"That would be ideal for me. If BJ can't yell at me, then I don't have to wear those earplugs I brought with me. They are really uncomfortable and I would love not to have to wear them," Debbie said in a normal tone.

"Earplugs?" I asked.

"Do you think I am going to sit there and get yelled at? Of course not, I'm going to nod and look sad but actually be plotting my revenge," Debbie said.

"Shut the f*** up you crazy b****. And don't forget what I f****** told you about calling me 'BJ,' " Black said.

"Save it for later BJ, I left my earplugs in the bunk," Debbie said.

"Why you little-"Black began to say.

"Stop it, both of you. You are both acting like children. Debbie, will you stop badgering Black if I get you coffee?" Veronica said.

"If I say yes, will you get me coffee?" Debbie asked.

Veronica sighed. "Yes," she replied.

"Then fine, I'll stop," Debbie said.

Veronica got up then and left the table. Ellie whistled. "I haven't seen Veronica that mad in a long time," she said sounding slightly impressed.

"I'll be right back," Anita said standing up. She walked away in the opposite direction of Veronica.

Dee got up a few seconds later and followed her at a leisurely pace.

Ellie watched. "I feel like I should go to protect her but that would mess up the game," she said.

"You are way too over protective you know," Debbie said.

"Well she's my BFFL," Ellie said.

"BFFL?" Debbie asked.

"Best friend for life," Ellie replied.

"Does that mean you are not going to be friends after you two die?" Debbie asked with a grin.

"Wow, morbid much?" Ellie asked laughing.

Veronica came back just then, "Your coffee your highness," she said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Debbie said picking up the cup and taking a drink.

"Where's Anita?" Veronica asked.

"She walked off towards the bathrooms. Dee followed her," Debbie said putting her cup of coffee down.

"So she's dead?" Veronica asked.

"Well I don't think it is a coincidence," Debbie said.

"What makes you think that Debbie?" Dum asked looking ready to defend his brother.

"Well isn't the boy's bathroom in the opposite direction?" she replied. "Honestly Dum, no one is that stupid."

"I didn't know that," I said.

"Well you're new so you kind of don't count in this," Debbie said.

I would have responded but Dee and Anita came back and sat down. Dee and Dum high fived each other, while Anita looked at the table.

"Did Dee kill you?" Ellie asked.

"Yes he did," she said with a sigh. "Well at least I got to kill someone this time. Last time we played this game I wasn't able to kill anybody."

"Well you were sick on the first day of the game and you didn't know we were playing in all fairness," Ellie said.

"It was fair. She was there so she could be killed. She should check her email more often," Debbie said.

Julius and Ace sat down at our table across from me just then. "What are you two doing here?" Debbie asked.

"There's no food left at our table and I haven't had anything to eat. Ace just followed me," he said.

"Aw, now we can't have our girl talk anymore," Ellie said.

"We were having girl talk?" Debbie asked.

"…. You know Debbie, you're kind of a killjoy," Ellie said. "Anyway, Ace what happened to you in your search for Julius? You weren't with Alice and Julius when I found them."

"Well I got lost," he said. I looked at the Jokers, they seemed to be listening to us but I wasn't sure because some of the other boys were arguing with each other and were about to start beating each other up.

"And then what happened?" Debbie asked annoyed.

"And then White found me and told me that I wasn't allowed to go looking for Julius anymore because I was alone and he thought that they would end up having to search the camp for me too," Ace finished with a grin.

"I'm sure the fact that the Jokers thought you probably killed Julius and hid his body in a bush played a factor in that too," Veronica said. We all looked at her. "What? Didn't you all think that too?"

"I think you were the only one," Julius said.

"Why would I kill Julius? He is one of my good friends," Ace said.

"Are you two BFFLs?" Debbie asked with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up Debbie," Ellie said.

They all talked about BFFLs and argued about its importance in a person's life. I lost track of the conversation. I looked over at Julius, he was eating but he looked really annoyed at all of the chatter that surrounded him. When he looked at me, I looked away.

"You can't follow their pointless conversation either?" he asked.

"Not really," I said. "What was Black yelling at you about?"

"Something about how I was a bad person, I stopped listening so I missed most of it. Of course he used most of the words in his terrible vocabulary," Julius said.

"Yeah, Black has a really bad mouth," I replied.

Julius opened his mouth to reply when White said, "Alright, everyone go back to their bunks for a few minutes and then meet us at the drama cabin."

Julius sighed. "Well this is not my day," he said.

"Why not?" I asked him

"I hate Drama and the Jokers teach it. They are both pretty mad at me right now, I am probably going to be their victim," Julius said.

"'Victim?'" I asked worried.

Julius smiled for a second; I could barely register the fact that he did. "They use me as their example for everything we do today in addition to having to go first for any activities that they make us do," Julius said.

I laughed as everyone at the table got up. We walked over past the boys table and I noticed Blood giving Julius and me the weirdest look. It was like he was jealous or something. We said good-bye to Ace and Julius and headed back to the bunk to get ready for drama.

**Yay. Another chapter done! Thank you to people who reviewed (which I forgot to say the past 2 times... I'm sorry *facepalm*) **

**I'm going to try something new next chapter... I'm going to make my OCs more like part of the background. I feel like they have taken over the story (it is kind of hard when the only real characters from HnKnA in the girls bunk are Alice and Vivaldi (who will be returning next chapter by the way.)... ) Ideas for that are totally welcome... :)**

**So the Winner of the poll is (if you didn't skip the last few paragraphs you should know this already) DRAMA WITH THE JOKERS! (hahaha this is going to be so much fun to write.) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what do we need to bring with us for drama?" I asked once we were back in the bunk.

"Well this is the Jokers we are talking about. So don't bring anything that would distract you," Debbie said.

The door opened and Vivaldi walked in. The others all froze to look at her while I grabbed my water bottle.

"And where have you been missy?" Ellie asked with a grin on her face.

"If you must know, we were looking for Julius when one of our friends said that they needed someone to help them in art with their campers," Vivaldi replied.

"What did you make them do?" Ellie asked.

"That is a secret that we will tell you when you have art. Now hurry up, we are tired of waiting for you," Vivaldi said sitting down on her bed.

I was ready so I went to stand by the door. The other girls drifted over to the door within the next two minutes and we all went over to the drama cabin. It was on the other side of the art cabin and it had the comedy and tragedy masks painted on it.

The door was opened and we walked in. The boys weren't there yet so Ellie said, "Let's play a game."  
"What kind of game?" Debbie asked annoyed.

"We're not playing games Ellie. We are going to have drama now," White said walking in.

"Never mind!" Ellie said.

"Shut the f*** up b****. No one wanted to play your f***** up game anyway," Black said.

Ellie looked like she had a reply on the tip of her tongue but she wasn't dumb enough to voice whatever response she had to what he said.

When all of the boys had found seats White said, "So this is drama class."

"No it's not! We aren't in school!" Debbie said.

"Shut up b****," Black said.

Ellie raised her hand. White looked confused and said, "I didn't even finish saying what we were going to do but what is it Ellie."

"Are we going to do a show this year?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes-,"White replied.

"Which show are we doing?" Ellie interrupted.

"Well-"

"Wicked?" Ellie interrupted again.

"Ellie-,"

"THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA?"

"Ellie shut up. You're over reacting, Debbie said.

"For once, Debbie is right," White said.

"What do mean sometimes? I'm always right!" Debbie replied.

"No you're not you f****** ingrate," Black said.

"No Ellie we are not doing Phantom of the Opera, Sorry," White said.

"Rats," Ellie said.

"Hahaha, she doesn't like you stupid rat," Boris said to Pierce.

Pierce immediately jumped in response to being addressed by Boris. "Did you mean it –chu?" he said looking at Ellie.

"No, Pierce. Boris, please don't go twist my words around. I said 'Darn' it just sounded like 'rats.'" Ellie said.

"Riiiight," Boris said.

"Boris shut up," Ellie replied.

Boris smiled mischievously. "No," he replied.

"Do they always do this?" I asked.

"No. Ellie is just a big fan of most musicals and gets worked up about stuff like this," Veronica said.

"Yeah when it comes to defending her favorite things, she becomes worse than Debbie without her coffee," Anita said.

Everybody had stopped talking at this moment and everybody heard this last comment.

"Worse than Debbie without her coffee?" Blood asked surprised. "Is that even possible?"

"I didn't know it was," Black said.

"Hey you didn't say a bad word," White said.

"Shut the f*** up you b******," Black said.

"Black's going soft," White teased.

"Shut up you b******," Black replied.

"It isn't possible," Ellie said. "Anita is lying."

"This is boring! Let's play a game!" Debbie said.

"A game?" White asked.

"Yeah like a drama game. Like 'freeze' or like 'party' or that game with the alphabet and everything you say has to start with the next letter in the alphabet you know?"

"Oh that game. Alright then, Julius and Alice you two are up first. Who wants to pick the scenario," White said.

"They should be a couple who are breaking up!" Debbie said as I stood up.

"So what are we supposed to do again?"

"We are supposed to talk to each other as though we have just broken up with each other and each sentence we use is supposed to start with a letter of the alphabet in order," I said.

"Um, Okay. Do you want to start?" he asked.

"Um sure…" I replied.

"That started with a 'u'" Debbie said.

I thought for a minute and said, "Asking me if you can stay when we just broke up is completely stupid."

Julius thought about how to respond and said, "But I thought that you wanted me to stay."

I thought about it for another minute and Debbie said "This is taking too long! Give them a time limit!"

"This is taking a long time. You have on minute to decide on what you are going to say," White said agreeing with Debbie.

"Can you just get over yourself? I want you to get out of here," I said.

Julius looked flustered as he thought of a response, he then said, "Don't start acting jealous."

Part of me wanted to kill Debbie for coming up with this scenario because I was starting to feel upset and I was taking it out on Julius. However I couldn't get out of this so I continued and said "Even though you prefer my sister over me?"

"F-forget whoever told you that and move on," Julius said.

"Get out of my house!" I responded automatically.

"How come you want me to do that?" Julius asked.

"I heard that you and my sister went to this party together and kissed," I responded.

"Scandalous!" Debbie snickered.

"J-just because you heard something doesn't make it true," Julius said.

"Katie told me about it, she was in the room when you two kissed," I responded getting more and more upset as this unfolded.

"Lies, I say," Julius said.

"Maybe that's what you want me to think but I have seen the way you look at my sister," I said.

"No, I would never do that,"

"Oh, that's what you want me to think isn't it?"

"Please listen to reason," Julius said.

"Quit your constant strings of lies, they are not fooling anybody," I said feeling myself slowly lose control over these pent up emotions.

"R-right well I still love you," Julius said.

"Shut up, it's over," I responded.

"T-That's not fair give me a chance," Julius said looking stressed out.

"Unless you could turn back the time and fix all of those times when you looked at my sister with lust filled eyes then no," I said.

"Violence won't make a point," Julius said.

"Where did she mention violence?" Debbie asked making Julius even more flustered.

"She didn't' now SHHH!" Ellie said.

"What does violence have to do with this? All I said was I wanted you to get out of my house," I said playing off of what Debbie said.

Julius looked at a loss for this one. After a minute I was calming down a bit and Debbie was coughing and waving her hand at him as though to say 'get a move on.'

"Xylophone, can I have it?" he said after a few minutes.

"LAME!" Debbie said after which about five different people shushed her.

"You can take it, I don't want anything of yours anyway," I replied.

"Zooming out of your life isn't something I am going to do, you know," Julius said.

We stood in front of everybody for a few minutes and then they started to applaud. It was embarrassing and I was sure that I was blushing.

Julius and I went back to our seats.

"Nice job Alice," Ellie said. "You looked like you knew what you were doing up there and that is always a good thing."

"Yeah unlike Mr. Flustered over there," Debbie said jabbing a thumb towards Julius.

He didn't seem to hear her so he didn't respond.

"Okay, so who's next?" White said standing in front of everyone.

Ellie stood up and then Black dragged Ace up and the whole thing started all over again except I zoned out so I missed the topic. After they went a few more people had to go. I was feeling a little upset about what had happened up there. I felt bad because I think that I may have scared Julius when I kind of lost my temper.

The Jokers then told us that we had run out of time and that we had to 'get the h*** out' as Black said.

"You have free time now so you may go and do as you wish," Vivaldi told us.

I asked Ellie to tell me where the library was so I could look for some new books to read. She took me to a long building across from the music cabin. She left when I told her that I could find my way back to the cabin on my own.

I walked into the library. It was cool and air-conditioned unlike some of the other places in camp. I started to look around on the shelves when I realized I wasn't alone.

"Well look who's here," a voice said.

I turned. It was Blood and Elliot. "I didn't know that you liked to read," Blood continued.

"I could say the same to you," I replied.

"I suppose," he said absently.

I turned back to the shelf I had been looking at before he interrupted me. Within a few minutes I had found about three books I could read in addition to the one and a half books I had yet to finish.

I started to look around for someone in charge to check the books out but I couldn't see anybody. Elliot noticed and asked, "Looking for a librarian?"

"Yes, Is there one?" I replied.

He walked over to me so he wouldn't bother Blood who had been looking at the books right next to him and said, "No there isn't. There is a sign out sheet over there and you have to write what day you took it out on. The adults at camp check on the sheet everyday and always watch those who take out books. You need to return the book in three weeks or else they get mad at you."

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"It happened to Blood once, didn't it Blood?" Elliot said.

"Yes it did. All they really did though was ask for the book back," Blood replied.

"It was probably because of your family though, so I guess I don't know what they would do to you," Elliot said to me with a grin.

"His family? Are they famous or something?" I asked.

"Well yes, I'm surprised you don't know this. Blood's family is the head of the mafia," Elliot said.

I was stunned. Just across the room from me was the son of a Mafioso.

"Elliot, don't just tell people these things," Blood said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry Blood," Elliot said sheepishly.

Well that certainly explained his unusual name. I went to the place Elliot had showed me and located the sign out sheet. I wrote down my name and the books I had taken out and started to leave.

"Bye Alice!" Elliot said.

I put a smile on my face. It wasn't easy after all of the emotional pain and the surprises which were wearing me out. "See later Elliot. Bye Blood," I said.

I walked back to the bunk and sat down on my bed. If every day was going to be as emotionally painful as this one, I had no idea how I was going to survive from the rest of the summer.

**I haven't updated in a while... sorry... it was the end of the trimester which means that a lot of work gets dumped on the students. **

**I hope that I had everyone in character this chapter. (I really feel like I got the Jokers wrong... ) If you notice any out of characterness at all please tell me. (Yes I know that 'characterness is not a word...sorry)**

**I also just realized that I haven't thanked any of the people who reviewed for reviewing so "THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!" reviews make my day. **

**There was more I had to say... but I forgot what it was... (*facepalm*) So I guess that's it...**

**I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot by the way... yeah (maybe I should have put this first...) **

**Thanks for reading! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days later, Ellie ran into the bunk screaming before we left for art.

"GUESS WHAT?" she yelled at Debbie.

Debbie cringed back and said, "WHAT? WHAT? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WILL YOU STOP YELLING?"

"Elliot's dead! Ace killed him!" Ellie said excitedly.

"I wonder what Blood will say," Anita said curiously.

"Well here's the thing. Apparently Elliot was supposed to kill Blood but of course he didn't." She began to say.

"FAIL," Debbie interrupted.

"Well yes it is a fail. Anyway, now Ace has to kill Blood," Ellie said.

"Blood is so dead," Veronica said.

"Who does Blood have to kill?" I asked as we all left the bunk.

"I have no idea. I bet it's me," Ellie said.

"Why does it have to be you? Why can't it be me or Alice?" Debbie asked.

"That's because Black already killed you Debbie. Anyway what do you think Vivaldi is going to make us do today?" Ellie said.

"My guess is something weird. Like making butterflies out of clothes pins or something," Debbie said.

"That's too childish, I think we are going to be painting something," Anita said eagerly.

"Yeah painting something seems within reason but I think that she might make us draw something first instead of just painting," Veronica said.

We had run into the boys bunk when Veronica said this and the Blood said. "You were right about painting things Anita. Vivaldi has wanted to do this ever since she watched that movie with the card-men."

"Out with it Blood!" Debbie said.

"We have to paint roses," he said sounding embarrassed at the mere thought.

Painting roses? I thought to myself. How weird is that?

"Painting roses?" Peter said sounding annoyed.

"Apparently, I wonder how we are supposed to do that," Anita said sounding very confused. "Are the roses going to be on paper?"

"I'm not allowed to say. You are going to have to see for yourself," Blood said.

"Aw, but that's not fair. You know all about this and we don't," Debbie complained.

"It's not like I had a choice in finding this out. I would have rather not known about it," Blood said sounding annoyed.

We walked into the art cabin just then to find Vivaldi happily placing what looked like white roses into vases in the middle of each table. She looked up at us when we walked in and said "Don't just stand there, come in and sit at one of the tables. "

I ended up at a table with Peter, Ace and Ellie. When I sat down, Peter, who had been looking sullen, perked up and smiled at me happily.

"Ha ha, Mr. Peter likes Alice," Ace said noticing Peter's reaction to me.

"Stupid knight," Peter muttered.

"We want to give you instructions so be quiet." Vivaldi said. "As you can see, we have set up some roses at each of your tables. You can paint these roses whatever color you like, however at least one of them has to be red for a bouquet of camper made flowers that will be shown to the parents on Parents Day."

She then let everybody get paints that she had set up on a different table. The Jokers were loafing in the corner looking really bored. Ellie brought back a tray of paint with a rainbow of colors on it for us to share.

"Thank you Ellie," I said picking up one of the roses in one hand and a brush in the other.

"Sure thing," she replied with a grin. She turned to Ace and they began to talk about some teacher that they both hated.

"So Alice, do you like camp so far?" Peter asked me excitedly.

"It's okay I guess," I said.

"You don't like it here?" he said looking slightly crestfallen.

"It's a bit different than what I am used to," I said.

Peter looked sympathetic, "Despite some of the people who go to camp here, I manage to have a fun time here every summer."

"You don't like a lot of the people here do you?" I asked.

"Not really. I find a lot of them annoying I guess," he said.

Ace seemed to pick up on this and said "Oh, Mr. Peter, are you flirting with Alice?"

"Shut up you idiot," Peter snapped.

"Oh, Mr. Peter is mean," Ace said.

Ellie smacked herself in the forehead and said, "Ace, can't you leave Peter alone?"

"Does Ellie have a crush on Mr. Peter?" Ace taunted with a grin on his face.

"NO! I mean, no. Stop suggesting these things Ace! This is how rumors get started!" Ellie said blushing.

"Oh, I think she does," Ace said.

"Ellie does what?" Debbie said from a table nearby.

"Tell her that lie and I swear you will-," Ellie threatened.

"Ellie has a crush on Mr. Peter," Ace said loudly.

The room was quiet while everyone thought about this statement. Ellie looked mortified. Peter looked annoyed. Ace still had that sort of stupid grin on his face.

Out of nowhere, Anita started to laugh. "T-t-t-t-t-that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" she said in between bursts of laughter. She was laughing so hard that she ended up falling out of her chair and onto the floor.

Ellie was smiling. "She is my best friend. She could probably write a book about all of the embarrassing things she knows about me," she said with a shrug dismissing Ace's comment.

"I think the b****** broke her," Black said to White as Anita continued to laugh.

"Anita," Vivaldi said looking annoyed, "We think that you should go outside."

Anita was still laughing but not as much as she was earlier. She got up and started to leave the room.

She was almost out of the door when Ellie said, "This is almost as funny as space aliens on motorcycles playing card games."

Anita burst into a new fit of laughter and left the room. Black looked from the door to Ellie and shook his head muttering something about 'crazy b******' as he left the room.

"I win," Ellie said with a grin.

Peter, Ace and I just stared at her. "Sometimes I don't know who I find more annoying, Ace or you," Peter said to Ellie.

"Whatever," Ellie said looking at the rose she was painting.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The other tables were talking and I could hear snippets of conversation but I tuned them out and focused on painting this rose. When I finished it I put it in an empty vase on the side of the table and picked up a new rose to paint.

I looked over at Peter; he was focused on some little detail in the rose he was painting. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was trying to write a message on it. I looked at Ellie and Ace. Both of them had gotten new roses and were painting them red. Ace didn't look too happy with his rose. He kept stabbing it with his paintbrush.

"What are you trying to do? Make it look blood-splattered?" Ellie asked looking at his rose. "You're going about it the wrong way. Try doing this." She said taking the paintbrush from his hand. She flicked her wrist with the paintbrush in it to the rose and red paint splattered on the flower.

Ace took the paintbrush back from her and tried to mimic what she had done.

"ACE YOU IDIOT!" Peter yelled after Ace had gotten paint on his face.

"Oops, sorry Mr. Peter," Ace said.

"Now I have paint on my face," Peter complained.

"Aw it's not that bad Mr. Peter," Ace said.

"You idiot, do you know how many chemicals are in paint?" Peter said looking furious.

"I think these are non-toxic paints Mr. Peter," Ace said.

They continued to argue for about five minutes. No one seemed shocked by this so I assumed that this was normal. I looked around the room. No one seemed to care or have any response to the fighting except for Vivaldi who looked annoyed and kind of angry.

Anita walked in with Black close behind. She took one look at the scene in front of her and to sing a song about an 'angel of music' as she walked over to her chair. By the time she had finished singing, no one was talking in the room at all. She bowed and sat down after that.

There was shocked silence, and then Ellie stood up and said "That seems like something I would do, well then GO US!"

"I think the winner of that argument is Anita," Debbie said laughing.

"What the h*** does that have to do with anything?" Black asked.

"Um, it's an inside joke Black," Debbie said slowly.

"But it has everything to do with this," Ellie said nodding.

Debbie started to laugh again. Anita joined in. Veronica stood up then and said, "The three of you are completely insane. Unless you want the Jokers and Vivaldi to commit you three to a mental institution I suggest you shut up."

They stopped laughing and looked at Veronica, she looked really annoyed. "We all already knew you girls were crazy, there was nothing to hide," Blood said exasperatedly.

The four of them looked around the room and then sat down. Nothing else happened until the end of art class when we were cleaning up. Peter walked up to me with a rose in hand and a smile on his face.

"Here Alice," he said hold out the rose. "I made this for you."

I took the rose and looked at it. It was a red rose, on one of the petals it had a white rabbit and on another it had my name written in cursive. "Wow Peter," I said at a loss for words. "I like it. It's really pretty."

Peter looked ecstatic that I liked something that he had made. "You really like it?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," I said thinking that I had just said that.

Peter smiled and before I knew it he had tackled me to the ground in a hug. "My Alice loves me!" he said.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

Peter was pulled off of me. A hand appeared in front of my face and I took it. The hand pulled me up, that was when I realized that the hand belonged to Elliot.

"Thank you Elliot," I said.

"Sure," Elliot said blushing.

Peter glared at Elliot and said, "This is none of your business rabbit."

"How many times do I have to tell this to you people? I AM NOT A RABBIT! I just have long ears," Elliot said looking angry.

"We don't have time for this you f****** b*******," Black said stepping in between them.

They both started to argue with him and then they were interpreted by Vivaldi who said, "Will you three be quiet! We have to get to swim on time you know!"

"Why the h*** do you think I give a f****** d*** about getting to swim on time?" Black asked her.

"Because we will make sure that your pay is cut," Vivaldi said.

Black Joker looked at Vivaldi and said, "Fine then. Hey you b********, get your a***** back to the bunk."

Vivaldi led us girls back to the bunk while Ellie worried about the boys swimsuits. "Oh no, oh no, OOOOHHH NOOOO. I bet some of them are going to wear speedos, AAAHHHH! THE HORROR!"

"Ellie shut up. None of us want to see Blood in a speedo," Debbie said.

Ellie paled and then said, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET THAT DISGUSTING IMAGE STUCK IN MY HEAD! UGH I SWEAR I AM GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT TONIGHT!"

"You are such a pervert Ellie," Debbie said.

"Not as perverted as you for coming up with that- that disgusting idea," Ellie retorted.

"Will you two please stop talking about our brother in such a manner. It is disgusting and vile and we do not want to be plagued by these images of our brother either," Vivaldi said turning around to glare at them.

I looked at Anita and Veronica, they were both blushing. I'm sure I was too, I couldn't help looking at Blood and thinking about my ex.

We walked the rest of the way back to the bunk in silence. We all then changed into our bathing suits. I was the only girl in a one piece I noticed as we grabbed towels and headed for the pool.

"Debbie when we get there tell me if the boys are wearing speedos or not," Ellie said covering her eyes with her hands.

"Sure thing," Debbie replied.

The boys had beaten us there, Black was probably worried what Vivaldi would do if they didn't show up to the pool on time.

"Ellie you can open your eyes now, no one is wearing any speedos." Debbie said poking Ellie in the face.

"Really?" she said moving her hands from her face and looking around. "They're not, oh thank goodness I was so worried."

"I was too don't worry," Debbie said. "We got really lucky this year I guess."

"What happens now? Do we swim?" I asked as we were all told to move over to the side.

"Um they test you. Then they place you in different groups depending on your skill level of swimming," Ellie said.

"It sucks because they always place me in the lowest group just because I'm a poor athlete and don't have enough stamina to do twelve freaking laps in five freaking minutes," Debbie said.

"Me too," Anita said. "Being in the lowest group is the worst because they treat you like you are five and they make you blow bubbles and stuff."

"Swim isn't that bad," Veronica said.

"Veronica you swim year round and are on like three different swim teams. Last year they gave you free time and you just did whatever you wanted," Ellie said.

"Ace," one of the lifeguards said.

"UGH! Why do the boys get to go first?" Debbie cried.

"Because we are better than you," Dee and Dum said in unison.

"And if you went first we would have to wait an hour just for Debbie to finish a single lap," Boris said.

"Shut the h*** up you stupid cat. You shouldn't even be able to swim." Debbie snapped.

"Blood," the same lifeguard said after Ace got out of the pool.

Dee, Dum, Boris and Debbie were all deep into their argument about who was than whoand others were joining them. Five long minutes later, Blood got out of the pool and ran over to Elliot.

"Boris," The life guard said.

This was going to take forever.

**Mwahaha! CLIFFHANGERS ARE EVIL! :D I only stopped because the chapter was too long and I was too lazy to start a new one... (I have an excuse!... I have a cold and can't talk... SO THERE :P (As you can see... I am feeling a little... crazier than usual today...) ) **

**I feel like I got someone out of character again... (PETER) If someone could tell me if I did I would appreciate it. **

**Speaking of Peter I was talking with my friend the other day after I updated this story about a week or two ago... and she said "Rose, where is Peter?" And I was like... O_O "Forgot about him" So this was a Peter chapter just because I forgot about him... yeah...**

**I'm going to make the rest of this quick before the Peter fans show up and kill me:**

**1. THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! **

**2. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! **

**(3. If anyone has a prefence as to who Alice ends up with, please tell me. (Because I don't care and it could go any way from here...) )**

**Bye now. *runs and hides* **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I hope you drown you stupid cat!" Debbie yelled as Boris headed over to the pool.

I was sure that Boris made a face at her but I wasn't looking at them so I didn't know. I spread my towel out and laid down on it. If I couldn't swim than I would tan instead.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said.

I sat up at looked at the owner of the voice, it was Julius. "Sure," I said.

He sat down next to me and looked at the group of people that was growing around Debbie. I looked over there too and said, "It's a pointless argument isn't it?"

He looked at me and said, "I suppose so. Half of the arguments Debbie makes are pointless. She is one of those people who like to argue for the sake of arguing."

"That explains a lot," I said remembering all of the arguments she made in the past and how random they were.

"I had four classes with her last year. It was terrible, we were never on topic and she argued with anybody who challenged her," Julius said.

"You don't seem to like her very much," I said.

"She's really loud. It's distracting," he said simply.

He was right about that. Even though she was in the center of that group of people I could still hear her voice above all of the others.

"I wonder when the counselors will come to break the fight up," I said absently.

Right after I had said that the Jokers both walked over to the group of people. A few minutes later the crowd broke apart to let Black drag Debbie away by the hair.

"ALICE, JULIUS! COME OVER HERE! WHITE IS GOING TO TELL US A STORY!" Ellie called cheerily.

I looked at Julius; he sighed and got up to join them. I followed. The others had formed a circle, which Julius and I joined.

"Alright," White said after everyone had quieted down. "I'm going to tell you the story of the man who lives across the lake. His name is Farmer McMillan. Now Farmer McMillan is a normal man, or he was until the accident happened."

"What accident?" Ellie said sounding like she didn't believe a single word he had just said.

"The boating accident, it happened in this very lake," White continued.

"Bull. This lake isn't cool enough for a boating accident to happen in it," Debbie said sitting down in the circle. Black joined the circle too. Now that I noticed, Elliot was gone and Boris, Dee and Dum were soaking wet.

"Shut up b****," Black said.

"As I was saying, the farmer was on the boat and then it hit a rock and sank. Some campers were watching and told their counselors what happened. They never saw him resurface. Word of farmer McMillan's death spread though out the whole camp. By nightfall, everyone knew of his untimely demise.

"That was the night a pair of lovers in the eldest age group decided to break the curfew. They went to kissing rock for a romantic evening away from the jeers of their bunkmates. The two heard a moan coming from the water. They were frightened and they stopped moving and stared at the water. Suddenly, farmer McMillan came out of the water and attacked the boy. The girl was able to get away, but not before seeing farmer McMillan tear her boyfriend into pieces." White said in a creepy voice.

It was a disturbing story but I was surprised to see that everybody else looked bored. Elliot came over and tapped Julius on the shoulder. Julius got up and left the circle and Elliot took his seat.

"What did I miss?" Elliot asked me quietly.

"The farmer died, came back to life and killed a boy," I said.

"Figures," he said sounding bored.

Boris had noticed this little exchange and said, "The story is never told the same way twice. It's really boring because it obviously not true."

"There is a farmer across the lake actually. He's a younger guy. And his name is not McMillan which makes the story fake," Ellie said.

"How do you know that?" Debbie asked.

"I met him. Remember last year during that thunderstorm while we were all boating on the lake?" Ellie replied.

"Oh yeah, you were across the lake and your counselor last year was so angry at you," Boris said.

"Are you all finished with this little exchange?" White asked trying to be patient.

"The girl tells the camp they see the farmer zombie and he runs away and everyone lives happily ever after the end." Debbie said in one breath. "Now who's looking forward to having nature later?"

"ME! I think we have cute bunny rabbits this year!" Anita said excitedly.

"There are bunny rabbits this year- chu?" Pierce asked.

"Yes! And I think I saw a mouse too when I looked through the window of the nature cabin." Anita said.

"They should really call it cooking class if there are going to be mice this year," Boris said looking bored.

Pierce flinched. "Scary cat- chu!" he said diving for cover behind Debbie.

"Boris I hate you," Debbie said getting up and moving away from Pierce.

Boris smiled a Cheshire cat grin at her. "It's not my fault he's a stupid mouse," he said.

White had obviously lost control of the group. He looked a little annoyed. Black on the other hand looked very annoyed at the loss of control.

"Let's play Duck Duck Goose!" Ellie said.

She and Anita made everybody get into an organized circle. The Jokers tried to leave the circle but Ellie forced them into the circle saying "We'll never listen to you EVER, if you skip out on this."

I didn't want to play Duck Duck Goose. Fortunately, Julius had reappeared and Peter was gone which meant my turn to swim was coming up soon.

Ellie went first; she tagged Anita, who tagged Debbie who then tagged Veronica. Somewhere during this Peter had returned and Pierce had vanished. Veronica tagged Black Joker who managed to tag her and send her into the middle of the circle. Black tagged Peter randomly; it was obvious he didn't care about the game and was playing it so that Ellie wouldn't bother him. I was not surprised when Peter tagged me. I had to get up and chase him. It was terrible. Peter was like that one kid who won't sit down after his turn is over. I couldn't catch him. I gave up and stopped. Peter ran towards me and I tripped him.

He stood up laughing as he was sent to the middle of the circle. He smiled at me and I started to walk around the circle. "Duck… Duck…Duck…Duck," I said tapping people on the head. I didn't even know whose head I was tapping as I made my way around the circle. "Duck… Duck… Duck… Goose," I randomly tapped someone on the head and ran around the circle. I wasn't surprised when they caught me. I turned and was shocked to see Blood standing behind me with a smug smile on his face.

I turned away from his smug expression and started to walk to the center of the circle when Pierce came in front of me saying "It's your turn Alice- chu."

I headed to the pool. The lifeguard who had been yelling out everyone's name approached me and said "You need to do twelve laps: Four laps front stroke, four laps breast stroke and four laps back stroke within five minutes."

I walked over to the edge of the pool and then I heard the lifeguard say "GO," and I jumped into the pool. I started to swim to the other side of the pool when I began to think about Blood's smug smile. I hated it. They had the same face, what if _he_ was making that face at my name too? My anger at _him_ boosted my stamina and I was able to finish five of the twelve laps without getting tired. My anger faded and the fatigue set in. It was insane to make us swim twelve laps, Debbie was right. When I heard the whistle blow I had done eight laps.

I got out of the pool and told to get Anita. I walked over to the circle to see Anita sitting in the middle of them. "It's your turn Anita," I said to her.

"Awesome," She replied standing up. Debbie caught Anita on her way out the circle and whispered something in her ear. I didn't know what it was because Ellie was telling me that I had to go in the middle because Blood caught me before I went in the pool.

I sat in the middle of the circle. Elliot tossed my towel to me without me even having to ask and I watched as Boris walked around the circle. The game dissolved after that. Boris picked Pierce and ran around the circle without even being chased. Pierce stood there and stared at him. Boris then pulled a plastic fork and knife out of a pocket in his swimming trunks and walked towards Pierce. Pierce turned and ran away screaming while Boris chased him.

One of the lifeguards started chasing them saying, "NO RUNNING NEAR THE POOL." Boris ignored her and continued his pursuit.

I walked over to Julius and Ace who were watching the spectacle from the sidelines. "Do games always end like this?" I asked.

"Only Duck Duck Goose," Ace replied with his usual grin.

"Why did we even play that game?" Julius said sounding annoyed at the waste of time this had been.

"Because I said so," Ellie said joining us.

"Of course," Julius replied shaking his head.

"You're a killjoy Julius," Ellie said. Before she could continue, Anita walked up soaking wet and whispered something into Ellie's ear.

Ellie smiled and said "This is going to be awesome," and walked to the waiting lifeguard.

Anita smiled at us and then walked over to where Debbie was watching Pierce and Boris. "They're planning something," Julius stated.

"What gives you that idea Julius?" Blood said as he and Elliot joined our little group.

"That," he said as Debbie's face spread into a grin that could not have come from watching the cat and mouse chase.

"That doesn't mean anything. Anita probably told her a joke or something," Elliot said annoyed.

"I had four classes with her last year. I think I know what her face looks like when she sees that her plot is going as planned," Julius replied annoyed.

Elliot looked angry. It looked like he and Julius didn't get along very well. Blood didn't look to happy to be near Julius either. Ace had that moronic smile on his face so I had no idea what was going through his head.

"You have a creepy smile Ace," I said voicing my current thoughts about his smile. I put my hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that.

Blood, Elliot and Julius were looking at me and Ace. Ace was smiling still but I noticed that for a second his expression turned to a serious one before he smiled again. "Ha ha, Alice is mean!" Ace said.

Elliot smacked himself in the forehead and said, "You're an idiot Ace."

"Elliot that's mean, what did Ace do to you?" Ellie said joining us again. "I don't even know why I came over here. I'm going to go and see how long it takes Veronica to win over the lifeguards this year."

She walked away then and then Julius said, "Debbie hasn't gone in the pool yet."

I looked over where I had last seen Debbie and saw that she hadn't moved from that spot. The lifeguard had stopped Boris and Pierce and was talking to Debbie. Debbie wasn't angry though. In fact she looked embarrassed about something. I immediately knew what she was telling the lifeguard based upon her expression. Veronica got out of the pool and the lifeguard Debbie was talking to was dragging her to the pool.

"What a jerk," I said referring to the lifeguard.

"Debbie is annoying isn't she? I wonder what she was faking this time," Blood said.

I didn't respond. Instead I walked over to the pool to see what would happen. Debbie had been forced to get into the pool and the lifeguard said, "GO." Debbie started to swim slowly to the other side of the pool. The lifeguard yelled at her to go faster. Ellie, Anita and Veronica were all watching her slow progress too. In the middle of the third lap Debbie stopped in the middle of the pool for a second and then she started to scream for help and splash around.

"Help!" she yelled trying to keep herself afloat. The boys all came to see what was going on. One of the lifeguards had thrown in one of their orange lifesavers and they were yelling at Debbie to grab it. She did but she kept struggling. When they pulled her over to the wall she grabbed on the rope of the lifesaver and the lifeguard holding on to it was thrown into the pool. Debbie managed to find the ladder and she was out of the pool.

Debbie walked over to the other girls and collapsed. Ellie and Anita caught her. "We're just going to take her back to the bunk," Ellie said.

"Come on Alice! We need your help!" Anita added.

I ran over to join them and we left the pool area. Ellie and Anita were supporting Debbie. Veronica was carrying everyone's towels. We got to the bunk and then when I closed the door behind me Debbie burst into laughter.

"We did it! We got away with pulling that stupid head lifeguard into the pool! I am a GENIUS!" Debbie yelling

"Keep it down genius or else everyone will know you were faking. I suggest that you change into normal clothes and lay down in bed," Veronica said.

"What?" I asked.

Debbie walked over to me and looked me in the eye. "We should do it tonight," she said turning to look at the other girls behind her. "She is the only other girl in the bunk, it's not like there are other people we are keeping in the dark."

"I agree, I think Alice can be trusted," Anita said.

"Trusted with what?" I asked.

"That's a secret until later," Ellie said with a grin.

"It's perfect too, Vivaldi has her day off tomorrow," Veronica said.

"It's decided," Debbie said.

I had no idea what they were talking about but Vivaldi walked in after Debbie had said that which effectively ended the conversation.

"Wake up Alice," someone said to me. I opened my eyes and looked around. Vivaldi was gone. Ellie was standing next to my bed fully clothed.

"Sleep well?" she asked with a grin. "You need to wake up now, we have things to do and not a lot of time to do them before one of the Jokers show up to bring us to breakfast."

I got dressed as quickly as I could. Ellie took me out the back door of the cabin and led me to the part of camp with the art, music and drama cabins. She walked past all of these buildings and went into the woods. The sky was a shade of gray that only came before sunrise. I didn't follow Ellie and lost sight of her quickly due to the little light that was coming from the east.

Ellie must have realized that I wasn't following her because she came back and said "You're going to get in trouble for being outside if you don't follow me."

I followed her reluctantly. She led me to a boulder by the lakeside. "This is kissing rock," Ellie said gesturing to the boulder.

Anita, Debbie and Veronica appeared from the woods. Ellie walked over to them and Debbie stepped forward. "In order for us to trust you, you have to tell us your deepest darkest secret. And then you have to write the name of the boy you want to kiss the most on the rock with a permanent marker."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are the only other girl in the bunk and we would feel terrible if we had to leave you out. We're going to tell you our secrets too. You have to write the name on kissing rock because of a camp legend that says if you write a boy's name on the rock and bring them here they will kiss you before the summer is over." Debbie explained.

"If it was only secret telling we would have done that in the bunk," Anita added.

"So tell us your secret Alice," Debbie said.

I took a deep breath and said, "My ex-boyfriend left me for my sister."

"That's terrible," Veronica said sympathetically.

"It's awkward because he and Blood look exactly the same," I said.

"No way," Anita said.

"Yes, I don't even think they are related. Blood is just so much meaner than my ex ever was," I said.

"Wow that's awkward," Debbie said.

"I'll go now," Veronica said. "I have a crush on Black Joker."

I was surprised, "Really? It doesn't seem like it." I said.

"Well that is kind of what I am hoping to get across to everyone but I have had a crush on him for a few years now," Veronica said.

"Then act on it!" Debbie said annoyed. "My secret is that I don't actually like coffee. I pretend I do in order to get away with being a b**** to people who I don't like and use coffee withdrawal as an excuse. I actually drink hot chocolate instead of coffee."

"That's an odd reason to drink coffee." I said.

"It's never really coffee, the only people who actually get me my 'coffee' are these three." she said gesturing to the others. "They always make sure to get me hot chocolate or something like that."

"My secret is that I love to watch horror movies," Anita said, "Even the really gory ones."

"That's creepy," I said.

"I know, that's why it is a secret. Otherwise people would think I am insane… or they would think I am a sadist." Anita replied looking embarrassed.

"Your turn Ellie," Debbie said.

"Fine, my secret is that…" she trailed off mumbling.

"Your secret is…?" Debbie said waiting for a response.

"I'm afraid of the dark," Ellie said.

"Most people are afraid of the dark Ellie," I replied.

"But that's an unconscious fear. If everything suddenly goes dark and I can't see I start crying," she said.

"It's happened more than once," Debbie said. "Anyway here, take this marker and write the name of the boy you want to kiss at camp on kissing rock." She handed me the marker and pushed me in the direction of the boulder.

As I walked up to it I could see names scratched out on the boulder's face. All of them were the names of boys. I saw that in permanent marker three names had been written. _Black Joker… Boris… Pierce. _I guessed that this was where the other girls had written the boy's names. I didn't want any romance this summer. I didn't know the boys here well enough anyway. So I picked the first name off of the top of my head and wrote it down.

I walked over to the other girls and gave the marker back to Debbie. "Alright Ellie, your turn," she said handing the marker to Ellie.

She went over to the boulder and wrote down the boy's name. She then joined the four of us and we all headed back to the cabin together. We ended up walking by the nature cabin. In the light of the rising sun, we could see that the back door had been left open.

"Let's go check it out guys," Anita said.

"It's probably nothing," Debbie said.

"What if a fox got in there Debbie? It wouldn't be the first time something like this happened," Anita said worriedly.

"Alright, alright, we'll go save the bunny," Debbie said.

Anita smiled and led the way to the back of the nature cabin. We walked single file through the door and looked around. I couldn't see anything because I was in the back and it was dark in here. There was the sound of someone's footsteps across the room. Suddenly, a light turned on. Anita jumped backward in surprise and knocked Veronica over.

"What are you girls doing in here?" a voice asked.

"S*** go back go back!" Debbie said.

I turned and started to leave but I walked head-on into someone who was coming in.

"We're so dead," Ellie said quietly.

**I hope you enjoyed this... I made it extra long because you are all awesome for taking time to read this (and for not killing me for taking so long to write this chapter. :D) **

**If you want to see something you're not seeing (like Gray or Nightmare) tell me and I will go something about it... (Gray and Nightmare will appear next chapter by the way)**

**Thanks to people who reviewed. (I have an idea of who she will end up with thanks for giving me your opinion, it helped) **

**Thanks for reading. Bye now! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! It's been a long time hasn't it? (almost a whole year O_O) **

**I AM SORRY! OTZ (I'll explain my absence at the end of the chapter so that people who do not want to read my author's note can skip it.)**

**I do not own anything other than my OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 9

"You girls go back inside," the figure standing in the doorway said.

The other girls looked at each other nervously and walked back into the room where the other mysterious figure was. The rattle of cages filled the room as the animals sensed the tension in the air between us and the two mystery men. Someone turned on all of the lights in the room and we were able to see who these two people were. The man in the chair stood up and looked at us. It was Nightmare, and he didn't look happy to see us. I turned around and saw that the man in the doorway was Gray.

"So, what are you girls doing outside of your bunk without a counselor?" Gray asked us suspiciously.

"Well Gray, we saw that the door here was opened and we came to make sure a fox hadn't come and eaten the bunnies." Anita said walking over to the bunny cage and peering inside.

"You could see the nature cabin from the other side of camp?" Gray asked incredulously.

"Well… Um…." Anita began.

"You girls went to kissing rock?" Nightmare asked.

"O-of course not," Anita said.

Ellie smacked her forehead and muttered something that sounded like "She freaking stuttered! We are so screwed."

"You're lying Anita," Nightmare said. "And I heard what you said Ellie."

Debbie glared at Ellie and said "Nice going idiot." She then fell to her knees and held her hands in front of her and started to beg saying, "PLEASE ALMIGHTY CAMP DIRECTOR HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOULS!"

"Debbie… It's no use," Ellie said quietly.

"I realize that Ellie, but you can't let us go back to the bunk Nightmare!" Debbie said.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"Because then Black Joker will kill us all!" Debbie said putting her head in her hands.

"Oh right, I forgot about him. Not that it matters because he will probably just kill _you_ and ignore the rest of us. He does hate you the most out of all of us." Ellie said tauntingly.

"Well I'm bringing you down with me! It was your fault too!" Debbie said angrily.

"It's my fault? Anita was the one who wanted to come in here in the first place!" Ellie said taking a step towards Debbie with clenched fists.

"Break it up you two," Gray said stepping in between the two angry girls.

"Aw! Look at the bunny! Isn't he just the cutest bunny ever?" Anita said breaking the tension in the room.

"'I shall call him squishy and he shall me mine'" Ellie said walking over to the cage to look at the bunny.

"Haha, Actually I think we should name him Mister Snuffles. Look at how his nose is so twitchy it's adorable!" Anita exclaimed.

"He is cute isn't he?" Gray asked joining them by the rabbit's cage.

"Gray can we _please_ name him Mister Snufffles?" Anita asked with a pout.

"I'm sorry Anita but the younger Kids already named him Cocoa," he said.

"Aw! No fair!" Anita said.

"Well you can name the mice if you want to," Gray replied.

"Really? Well then I think that the brown mouse should be named Pat, the white mouse should be named something like Izzy. Oh! And then that one with the white spot should be named Evan, and his little friend should be called Ryan, because he's red! And the last one should be named Clyde, just because I like that name! OH LOOK! Evan has a twin mousey! This mouse should be called Edith," Anita said excitedly looking at the mice in the cage eagerly.

"Just because you got to name the mice doesn't mean that you are off of the hook for what you did earlier, girls," Gray said taking on a serious demeanor.

Well there went my hopes of getting to leave with no punishment. Nightmare looked at me and then said "Why did you girls have to drag Alice into what you four were doing?"

"Well," Ellie began. "I think that we needed some bunk bonding time."

"Couldn't you have bonded in the bunk rather than a kissing rock?" Gray said sounding tired.

"Well it's a tradition. This year we decided to include Alice in this tradition because she's a pretty cool person," Ellie said cheerfully.

"Well I think that you girls need a fitting punishment for breaking the rules," Gray said. "Lord Nightmare what do you think?"

"What? Oh… Well," Nightmare began to say looking nervous. "You girls should be ashamed of yourselves for going and breaking the rules like that. You went out of bounds and broke curfew!"

"Technically it is morning so we didn't break curfew," Debbie muttered.

"Well you still went out of bounds. I hope that you feel bad about that, because you should," Nightmare said sternly.

"We feel very bad about it Nightmare," Veronica said solemnly.

"Good. Now get back to your bunk before the Jokers arrive there to wake you up," Nightmare said simply.

"What? Lord Nightmare that is a terrible punishment!" Gray protested as we quickly made our escape.

"HAHAHA! WOO! I love getting away with things!" Ellie said cheerfully leading the way back to the bunk.

"Who doesn't?" Debbie said with a smirk.

We walked to the rose garden and started to go around it when we a voice.

"Where could those girls possibly be?" the voice said.

"OH S***! It's White! Quickly follow my lead!" Debbie said walking to the head of our little group.

Debbie led us creeping quietly around the hedge. We could still hear White moving around on the other side of the garden. I was nervous. I had never done something like this before. It was exciting, but very nerve-wracking at the same time.

"Aha, Found you," White said from behind us.

"EVERY WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Debbie screamed running away from us. The other girls quickly followed scattering in all directions.

I on the other hand began to run when White grabbed my arm and said, "And where do you think you are going Miss Alice?"

I had no answer for that. He seemed to realize because he then said in a kind voice, "They shouldn't have run away. That will only make me angrier."

He led me to the boys bunk and said, "Now you stay here Alice. Black and I are going to round up your bunkmates."

I really didn't want to know what would happen after that but judging from the look on the White's face it was something worth dreading. I sat down on the stairs like they told me to waiting for them to come back with the other girls.

"Psst! Alice!" A voice called behind me.

I turned around and saw Boris standing behind the screen door of his cabin.

"Hey Boris," I said turning to look at him.

"What did you girls do?" he asked me. Behind him I saw some shadows, which must have been the other boys, move around as he talked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"That doesn't explain why the Jokers are so angry with you girls," I heard Blood say.

"We went out," I replied.

"To kissing rock?" Ace asked with a mischievous hint to his words.

"Maybe," I replied.

"Oh! Alice and the other girls have crushes!" Ace sang tauntingly.

"I wonder who they wrote down on the rock," Elliot said quietly.

"Well Ellie probably wrote Ace's name because no matter how much she denies it, she is definitely crushing on him," Blood said matter-of-factly.

Despite that fact that I knew he was probably right, I still felt the need to defend her privacy. I mean it's a girl's business if she chooses to tell her friends who she is crushing on. It's not the business of a bunch of nosey boys.

"I don't think she did. I didn't see Ace's name on the rock at all," I said. This was the truth because I had written down the name of the boy I thought of before she took the marker from me.

"I still think that she wrote his name down," Blood muttered stubbornly.

Well since he wasn't going to give up on that I would just have to ignore him. The other boys were trying to guess whose name the other girls wrote. Boris thought that Debbie wrote down Black Joker because he thought that she liked being picked on by him deep down. Ace thought that Debbie wrote down Boris' name because she seemed to hate him so much. Boris protested and the two of them broke off in a fight. The other boys stopped what they had been doing and picked sides.

I saw White start walking back towards the bunk. He had lost his usual smile and was scowling. For a minute I thought it was Black Joker in White Joker's clothes, but Black Joker was walking right next to him with the same expression on his face. I was in plain sight of the Jokers so I couldn't warn the guys that they were coming. Not that they would listen to me if I tried to warn them, they were pretty involved in this fight of theirs.

I just watched as the Jokers walked closer and closer to the cabin. There was nothing I could do to help the boys now. All I could do was sit here and hope that one of them noticed their impending doom.

Unfortunately, none of them saw the Jokers. So there was nothing I could do when the Jokers walked past me and into the bunk. I could not avoid having to hear the Jokers yell at the boys who had been fighting with each other. After about five minutes of the Jokers (even White) yelling at the boys I saw someone in the distance.

This person walked closer and closer until I realized that it was Ellie. She waved at me but put a finger over her lips in a silent message to keep my mouth shut.

When she noticed that the Jokers were distracted she said, "Sorry for ditching you like that Alice. When the Jokers start chasing you, you really have to run. Or else…." She pointed at the door of the boy's cabin and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I would rather be here right now anyway. If the Jokers see you they might snap. Even White looked angry." I told her.

"He did? Crap, I should run then. Bye!" Ellie said cheerfully waving as she hurried away from the bunk.

"Who were you talking to?"

I turned, it was White and he did not look happy.

"N-no one," I said hastily.

"Oh really? Because it sounded a lot like you were talking with Ellie. Either that or you are a very talented ventriloquist," White said knowingly.

Well I was in trouble then. White sat on the stairs next to me and said, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," I replied. "She heard you in the bunk and ran off."

"Did she now?" White said with a smile.

"Yes," I said leaving it simple.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure," I replied getting nervous. White had a really creepy smile when he wanted to scare you into something.

"Hmm…" White stood up and walked back into the bunk.

I relaxed. It's not every say that someone gets away with lying to the Jokers. At least from what I have heard, it is pretty hard to do.

"ALRIGHT YOU B*******! GET YOUR A**** IN GEAR!" Black yelled at the boys.

Slowly the boys began to leave their bunk. White didn't look half as irritated as Black did at the moment but he must have been angry because when he left the bunk, everybody else who had not come outside yet scrambled to get out first. It seemed like nobody wanted to face the wrath of the Jokers.

"We are going to sport, more precisely the archery course," White announced once all of the boys left the bunk.

There were some groans as people protested but they quickly quieted themselves as White glowered at them. The boys started to leave. I had a feeling that I was supposed to follow them, especially when I realized that Black Joker was waiting for me to leave.

I followed the other boys to the archery course. Even though I didn't really know them all that well, I could tell this was going to end in chaos.

* * *

I was right. This morning I learned that none of the boys can be trusted with something as dangerous as a bow and an arrow. It started when Ace pointed his bow at White while it was loaded. White of course made him face forward, but it got worse from there. Boris started to threaten Pierce with this bow and arrow and ended up chasing him around the archery range. Elliot was yelling at Dee and Dum who had threatened to hit him with an arrow for being a "blond chickie rabbit." Peter and Ace got into a fight over who got to use the bow that they had to share. Blood was ignoring everyone as was Julius. The Jokers were trying to keep the boys from shooting holes in each other.

I spotted Julius under a tree and went to go join him.

"This is insane," I said watching Boris abandon his bow and arrow for the same fork and knife set he had yesterday at the pool.

"It's too loud," he said also watching as the Jokers dragged Boris away from Pierce.

"Does this always happen?"

"Only with archery," he replied

Boris walked up to Dum and pulled him away from the others saying "I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING AWESOME!"

"You think he's dead?" I asked.

"I would say so," Blood said walking around the tree.

"Poor Dum," I said watching Boris walk back to the group victorious.

He nodded as though he would consider that. Blood then said, "Why aren't you trying to get a bow Alice?"

"And join in that chaos? No thank you," I said. "I don't know how to shoot an arrow anyway."

"Oh? Would you like me to show you?" Blood asked offering me the bow he was still holding.

"Okay I guess," I said standing up.

He took me to the target on the far left of the archery field. The others were still messing around in front of the other four targets.

"So you need to stand like this, with that leg over here. And put the arrow here and hold it like this," he said while moving me into the right position.

He put one hand over mine on the bow and the other over the hand holding the arrow. "Now pull the string back, like this, aim, and let go," He said shooting the arrow with me.

The arrow hit the center of the target with a THUMP. I stared at the target in shock when I realized that there were no other holes in the target. There was only a hole in the center.

"Wow, who shot the arrow into the center of the target that many times?" I asked as Blood pulled the arrow out of the target.

"Me. I think we were the first group to come to the archery range this summer. How odd, this is usually a popular sport," He said handing me the arrow. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Sure," I said uncertainly. I had no illusions that I would hit the target so I was not surprised when the arrow fell short.

Blood went to go retrieve the arrow when the Jokers started calling everybody over. He handed me the arrow and said, "On Saturday there is a fireworks show. Would you like to go with me?"

I was taken aback. I did not expect Blood to ask me out. "Um, sure," I replied after a minute.

"Excellent," he said with a charming smile.

I started to walk towards the other boys but Blood grabbed my arm and said "Before I forget; Tell Ellie that White is supposed to kill her in the game."

I nodded and we walked over to the group together.

Julius stared as we walked over towards them and his eyes narrowed a bit. I was starting to wonder why he had done that when the Jokers announced that it was lunchtime and that after lunch we would all have to hunt down the other girls.

We all walked to the lunch room. The boys all talked about how annoying the girls were. Blood went to go talk with Elliot. Julius walked over to talk with me at some point during the walk up to the mess hall.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you Alice," Julius said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just be careful around him," Julius said speeding up as the mess hall came into sight.

The boys walked into the mess hall. I followed and then I heard Black Joker yell, "THERE YOU ARE!"

I walked over to my cabin's table where Ellie, Veronica, Debbie and Anita were already seated. The Jokers were glaring at them from the boys table but were far enough away for us to have a quiet conversation.

"Ellie, White Joker is after you," I whispered.

She nodded and said "Thanks Alice, I had a hunch he was the one who was after me," Ellie said.

"Debbie, Veronica, Anita, Alice and Ellie please come with us," White said standing at the head of our table.

As we followed him out of the mess hall Black Joker called "You b****** better not go anywhere got it?" to the boys.

"We're in trouble," Ellie said quietly.

"You have no idea," White said with a menacing smile.

* * *

**Cliffhanger~ **

**Okay so I was gone for a long time mainly because of my computer getting a virus and slowly dying (taking all of of stuff with it). But also because the notes I had for the next few chapters got thrown away (by my mom who thought it was trash -_-)... I also had some personal issues that came up in the past few months where I really had no excuse not to write... But it's all okay now~ I have a new computer, a new outline for the lost chapters and a lot of free time (which I wasn't expecting.)**

**I would like to apologize again for being gone for so long. **

**As usual tell me if I got the characters wrong or if there is something that you want to see that I am not showing you.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed.**

**And finally: THANKS FOR READING~! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Tell us why you were out of your bunk this morning," White said standing with his arms crossed.

"Well that's a funny story," Ellie said with a smile.

"Go on," White said.

"Well Veronica really wanted to take Alice to see the sunrise over the lake. We decided to make a bunk trip out of it. But we didn't want to wake Vivaldi so that she could sleep in and we knew that you wouldn't come early enough for us to see it," Ellie said simply.

"Oh really? You were gone for a long time if you only went to see the sunrise," White said.

"Well we saw that the door to the nature cabin was open and Anita was worried that a fox had gotten in. So we went to make sure that the bunny was okay," Ellie explained.

"Uh-huh, and you expect me to believe that?" White said simply.

"Well it's true," Ellie said simply.

Black Joker grabbed Veronica by the arm and dragged her away. She didn't protest but Debbie did.

"WHAT IS THIS? SOME POLICE INTERROGATION?" She yelled after Black as he took Veronica around the side of the building.

"Well none of you are talking about what you did. And the four of you didn't even show up to sport today," White said. "'Going to see the sunrise' does not cover the entire morning."

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day where the Jokers didn't support a prank," Debbie said.

"Be quiet," White said.

Veronica and Black came back around the building then. Debbie whistled at them and Veronica glared at her.

"She told me everything," Black said. "The girls went to kissing rock this morning. Then because they didn't want to get in trouble they ran away. Of course that was a f****** dumba** move."

"VERONICA! YOU TRAITOR!" Debbie screamed.

"What? He said that he would excuse me from whatever punishment that you guys have to get for going to kissing rock," Veronica explained.

"But I thought we were friends Veronica! WHY MUST YOU BETRAY US?" Ellie exclaimed dramatically.

"Well, Debbie did say 'every woman for themselves' earlier," Veronica said.

"That was only when we were running away from the Jokers you idiot!" Debbie responded angrily.

"Don't call me an idiot Debbie," Veronica said simply.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you!" Debbie said angrily.

Veronica didn't reply. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I am going to go and eat lunch. See you."

Debbie glared at her back as she left and turned to the Jokers saying, "Make this quick okay? I'm hungry."

"Fine then," White said simply. Black on the other hand looked disappointed.

"BJ you're a freak," Debbie said noticing his disappointment.

Black opened his mouth to yell at her but White grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth. Debbie laughed at him. Ellie and Anita had identical expressions of confusion on their faces. Then Ellie smacked herself in the face.

"I am an idiot," Ellie murmured under her breath. She turned to the Jokers and continued. "White, Black, Guess who already yelled at us?"

White stared at Ellie. And then his expression sank into disappointment. "Nightmare already yelled at you?" he asked obviously hoping for a different answer.

"He did," Ellie said confidently. "We didn't tell you because we knew that you would be sad."

"Bulls***" Black said bitterly. "Let's get the bag worm out here. Then we'll see if the b****** did anything."

"You called?" Nightmare said suddenly appearing behind Ellie.

"Did you yell at the girls Nightmare?" White asked covering Black's mouth again.

"I did," he replied.

"Fine then," White said. He and Black both headed back to the lunch room leaving Nightmare and us alone.

"Thank you Nightmare," Ellie said.

"You're welcome. To repay me don't tell Gray where I am," Nightmare said, walking away hastily. He sped towards the staff housing.

"Gray must be following him," Anita said.

Sure enough Gray walked out of the Mess Hall within seconds of Anita's statement. He spotted us and walked over.

"Have you girls seen Nightmare anywhere?" he asked looking around.

"Nope. Why? Is he skipping out on paperwork again?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," Gray said.

He started to walk away when Debbie said, "Try the Archery field! It's the last place that he thinks you will check."

Ellie stared at her. Debbie stared back and then said "What? There is no place to lay down here and no cover."

"Thanks," Gray said heading in the opposite direction of the staff cabins to the archery field.

"Way to go Debbie. Now Gray is going to hate us," Ellie said.

"Yeah but Nightmare will love us," Debbie replied.

"Let's get some food! I'm hungry!" Anita said.

The other girls walked back into the hall. I followed. Ellie and Debbie were engaged in conversation. Anita stopped and looked back at me.

"Alice? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

She just smiled and said, "This was the first time that we were ever caught. Normally nobody even knows that we are missing. I guess that we will have to be more careful this year."

* * *

The next two days went by in a blur the other girls stayed up every night to discuss the fact that we were the only girls in this age group this year. Vivaldi didn't stop them but she didn't seem to approve either.

"We think that those girls are trouble," Vivaldi said to me while she watched the girls talk. "We hope that Alice does not follow in their footsteps."

I could try to stay out of trouble. But whenever I tried to be alone, the other girls would come and drag me along with them. It was the end of the first week of camp and I hadn't even finished one book. It was kind of annoying because I wanted to be alone.

But because it was Saturday and the other girls had found out about my 'date' with Blood they were fussing over me.

"Alice we need to help you get ready!" Ellie cheered Saturday morning.

"Ellie, it's still the morning. This can wait until later," I replied pulling a book off of my shelf.

"But Alice! This is your first date since what's-his-face broke up with you!" Anita said with a smile.

Ellie smacked herself on the forehead and said, "Anita there is this thing called 'tact.' People use it when they are talking about sensitive subjects."

Anita pouted. "I'm sorry Alice!" she exclaimed jumping on top of me.

"AH!" I yelled as she hugged me.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Alice! I'm super sorry! I am such a terrible bunk mate!" Anita cried.

"Anita! Get off! You are too heavy!" I managed to say from underneath her.

"Oops! Sorry!" Anita said getting off of me and moving to the bed next to me.

"Geez Anita! Are you trying to smother her or something?" Debbie said poking her head out from the bathroom. She was wearing nothing but a towel and her hair was soaking wet.

Anita stuck her tongue out at Debbie. Veronica sighed from her bed and said, "You all need a lesson in maturity."

"Oh? Are you offering classes now Veronica?" Debbie said walking over to her bunk.

"Ha ha Debbie. Very funny," She said putting headphones into her ears and pressing a button on her MP3 player.

I tried to go back to sleep but Ellie said, "Alice! There is so much you can do on a Saturday at camp! You can't sleep the whole day away!"

"Fine," I said. I got out of bed and changed into day clothes.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked.

I grabbed two books from my shelf of clothes. I walked to the door, looked back and said, "Out."

I walked hastily away from the bunk. Luckily I was able to grab two books so I could go read in a quiet spot. This 'quiet spot' happened to be on the edge of the archery field. There were campers shooting at the targets but we just ignored each other.

I don't know how much time past. But I was able to finish my first book and answer the questions about it. I was also able to start the second book I had to read for homework.

"Well, if it isn't Alice," someone said standing in front of me.

I looked up, it was White Joker. "Hello," I replied.

"I hear that Blood asked you to the fireworks tonight," White said.

"He did," I said.

"Interesting," he mused.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just heard that Blood looks like your old boyfriend." He replied with a smile.

I stopped and stared at him. He held up an envelope and turned it over. It was addressed to me. But there was a clear part in front in which you can see the camp address and…him.

I took the envelope from him and opened it. It must have been from Lorina, because she was in the picture too. I heard White walk away which meant that I could read the letter without being watched.

**Dear Alice, **

** How is camp going? Have you made any friends? I am currently writing to you en route to the Bahamas. The sea is such a pretty shade of blue over here. I wish that you could see it. It has been nice and sunny ever since we set sail. We stopped at a port for more supplies today so I am able to send you this letter and some pictures. I hope that you are enjoying yourself Alice and that you will write to me when I come back home. Henry says hi. **

** Love,**

** Lorina**

I looked at the five pictures that she sent. Most of them were of her and some background. There was only one picture with him in it. They both looked so happy together. I knew that I should be happy for them but I could not bring myself to do it.

White Joker was still standing a little ways away. I sighed and walked over to him. "Is this how you found that out?" I asked him.

"Yes. They look exactly the same. Anyone would have come to that conclusion," he responded.

I was not too happy about that. He smiled at me and said, "I won't tell anyone. But only if you do something for me."

I was hesitant. I didn't want to have to do anything. Still I had no other choice. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

He smiled, only he looked a little more menacing now. "I want you to tell me who Ellie has to kill," he said simply.

That was an easy question, too easy. "Why?" I asked.

"Because, she has to kill someone in the game right?" he said sounding innocent.

I narrowed my eyes but otherwise said, "She has to kill Ace."

He looked surprised and then a little bit disappointed. "Oh. Well then. Thank you Alice," he said simply.

White walked away. I had no idea why he had wanted that information. I hid the photos and the letter in my book and I headed back to the bunk.

"ALICE!" someone yelled when I walked into the bunk. I looked over and saw Anita looking at me expectantly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Alice you missed lunch! And you missed mail time!" Anita said.

I didn't realize that I had been out there for so long. Looking back on what was I was able to do it did make sense. I was able to finish a book that I was only half way through and start a second book.

"You must be hungry Alice. We saved some food for you." Veronica said holding out a small box.

Alice looked at the box in surprise. Debbie looked over from her bed and said, "I got it for you. The people in the kitchen all love me."

"Thank you," I replied. I opened the box and saw that they had gotten me a sandwich and some salad. It was sweet of them. While I ate Anita was giving me a funny look.

"This is going to be awesome. I am going to totally love this," she said to Ellie.

"Who are you going to the fireworks with?" Ellie asked Anita.

"Me, myself and I," Anita replied. "But you are going with Ace riiiiight?"

Ellie laughed and replied, "We are going to watch the fireworks for five minutes tops and then sneak into the staff lounge for some video gaming action."

"NERD," Debbie called from her bed.

"That's no fun Ellie. You are so boring. Now I can't dress you up," Anita complained.

I stopped eating and looked at her. "You are not dressing me up," I said trying to give her a look.

"Of course I am!" Anita said with a laugh. "I have to do something to help you."

"Then leave me alone," I said simply.

"That's mean Alice. You hurt my feelings." Anita said with a pout. I watched as her eyes filled with tears. I didn't know if they were fake tears or not.

"Okay fine! Just stop crying!" I yelled as tears rolled down her face.

"YAY!" Anita cheered immediately cheering up.

"Thank you Alice. Now she isn't going to try to set me up on a date with Boris." Debbie said looking relieved.

"Well Debbie I will have to set you up on a date next time!" Anita said cheerfully.

"Darn! Can't you set Veronica up on a date instead of me?" Debbie said.

"No. She's going to go talk to Black Joker on her own, right Veronica?" Anita said looking over at the tall girl.

"Yes. I am going to talk to him. I do not think that anything will come of it though," Veronica said.

"Think positive Veronica! You can totally score a date with Black!" Anita said excitedly as the door opened.

White Joker opened the door and looked into the bunk with surprise. Veronica looked horrified as she looked at White's face slowly turn into a smile as he realized what Anita just said.

"So you have a crush on Black?" he asked looking at Veronica.

Veronica blushed as he walked into the room. "Please just drop it," she said.

"You want me to drop this? Well I could do that, but I think I should tell him. He is my brother after all." White said easily.

Veronica looked absolutely horrified at that idea. She looked around at the rest of us as though she was trying to get someone to help.

Ellie spoke up and said, "This is someone else named Black. It's his last name and we all call him that."

"Well, I know everyone who you know. Who is this lucky fellow?" White insisted.

"Um, he's tall," Debbie said.

"Everyone is tall to you," Ellie muttered.

"Fine then, he wears a weird hat. Weirder than yours," Debbie said rolling her eyes at Anita.

"He has gorgeous eyes. They are a funny color but it is so handsome on him," Anita chimed in in a dreamy voice.

"He yells a lot," Ellie said simply.

White just stared at them. Then he started to laugh. After he recomposed himself, he said, "That sounds just like my brother. Are you sure you don't have him confused with someone else?"

I could tell that hope was lost for Veronica. White Joker just smiled but there was a malicious glint in his eyes that implied that he knew exactly what was going on. Veronica realized the situation that she was in as well.

"I'll do anything you want," Veronica said.

"Anything?" White replied.

"Anything, just please don't tell your brother about this," Veronica begged.

"You have a deal," White said with a smile.

White left the cabin. Anita looked after him and said, "I think you just sold your soul to a demon Veronica."

She shuddered and said, "I think I did too."

"Well I am Jewish and I don't believe in your pesky demons!" Debbie cried from her bed with joy.

"Debbie we have demons. They just have different names," Ellie said.

"What?"

"Maybe you should have paid attention in Hebrew school," Ellie said shaking her head.

"NERD," Debbie yelled.

Ellie ignored her and rolled her eyes. I watched as Anita walked closer and closer to me. The smile on her face was really creeping me out.

"Anita. What are you doing?" I asked as she stopped to stand right in front of me.

"Well Alice. I am going to help you get ready for your date," Anita said taking my hand and dragging me into the back room.

"Anita is going to eat her alive," I heard Debbie say.

"Mm-hm," Ellie replied.

* * *

**(If you normally skip authors notes then just go to the end and read the important part of my babble. Please?)  
**

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. My computer broke when some kid tripped me by accident in the hallway at school. At least all of my stuff was saved. :D **

**Just an explanation about Hebrew school: At this age Debbie and Ellie would have finished Hebrew school and wouldn't have to go to classes once the school year starts again. Hence why Ellie uses past tense. I think that there are some exceptions but that is how this works in my area. **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT...**

**Due to some problems I am having I may not be able to update for a while. No these are not computer problems...these are problems that I really need to focus on right now. Things like school have taken a back seat to these problems...I may not be able to update for a while, or I may update tomorrow. I really do not know what will happen twenty-four hours from now... everything is kind of up in the air at the moment. **

**... Well that ends this announcement. **

**Thanks for reading~! :) **


End file.
